


Stockholm Syndrome (L.S. Mpreg) Completed.

by Plas95



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 23-Year-Old-Louis, Amish Community, Amish Mafia, Arson, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Feminization, Gay Sex, Inaccuracies, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Older Louis, Rape, Violence, Younger Harry, pregnant!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a dream I had. </p><p> </p><p>Harry and one of his friends, Sam, are staying in Harry’s family summer cabin for the summer. </p><p>Louis is a criminal who has been known to kidnap pretty boys and burn buildings down. Louis is on the loose.</p><p>Louis kidnaps Harry and Sam and stuff happens.</p><p> </p><p>16 year old Harry with 23 year old Louis. Harry will look like X-Factor Harry and Louis will basically be what he looks like now (Dec. 2014).</p><p>Tags for this are:</p><p>BoyxBoy, gay sex, kidnapping, bondage, rape (maybe), underage, violence (maybe), feminization, top!Louis, bottom!Harry</p><p> </p><p>I will add more as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

Stock·holm syn·drome

_noun_

**_feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor._ **

 

This is from a dream I had.

 

Harry and one of his friends, Sam, are staying in Harry’s family summer cabin for the summer.

 

Louis is a criminal who has been known to kidnap pretty boys and burn buildings down. Louis is on the loose.

 

Louis kidnaps Harry and Sam and stuff happens.

 

16 year old Harry with 23 year old Louis. Harry will look like X-Factor Harry and Louis will basically be what he looks like now (Dec. 2014).

 

Tags for this are:

 

BoyxBoy, gay sex, kidnapping, bondage, rape (maybe), underage, violence (maybe), feminization, top!Louis, bottom!Harry, Amish Community, Amish Mafia, mpreg, pregnant!Harry, Major Character Death.

 

I will add more as the story progresses.

 

I hope and pray that I do not disappoint you guys with this story and I hope and pray that it will be good enough for you guys.

 

So, tell me, should I continue this so far? I will post the prologue to this soon.

 

Thank you guys for reading. I love you. :) <3

 

And if someone would like to make a cover for this story, you are more than welcome to. :)

 

 This is my story, my idea. Please do not steal it. 


	2. Prologue

**~*~Prologue~*~**

“I’m so glad your folks are letting us use their cabin.” Harry heard his friend, Sam, tell him. Harry just smiled and nodded.

Its summer time and Sam and Harry have just finished up another semester of school. They both had the summer off to relax and get ready for the fall semester.

“As am I, my dear friend.” Harry told Sam as he turned on the dirt road that lead to his parents’ summer cabin. The cabin was nice. It was small, but cozy. It was only a one story cabin with three bedrooms, one bathroom, along with the decent sized kitchen and living room. It was good for just the family to get away, or just Harry and a friend or two.

“I still can’t believe that our folks  _trust_  us enough to let us stay here, alone, for like, two weeks of the summer.” Sam told Harry.

Neither Sam nor Harry believed that Harry’s parents would agree to let them stay at the cabin two weeks at the beginning of the summer before the rest of the family came when they asked. They were kind of just joking when they asked, but they were given permission and the keys to the cabin.

“Neither can I, Sam.” Harry told his friend as he carefully pulled into the driveway of the cabin. It was about noon, so they still had time to do some things after they unloaded the car and put everything away. They did need to go and get some more food, but that might be a project for another day. They had been in the car, nonstop, for hours and Harry was starting to feel it.

When Harry put the car in park, he turned it off and they both got out and began to unload the car. Sam was the only one who really grabbed anything to bring inside the cabin, Harry just had his soda, his chips and the keys to get inside.

“I’ll turn the AC on if you wanna go and get more things.” Harry told Sam, smiling at his friend. Sam just rolled his eyes at Harry, mumbling about how Harry was being a ‘lazy ass’ and needed to ‘do his part’.

Harry just laughed at his friend and opened the door to the cabin.

The cabin was just like how he and his family had last left it. There were sheets over the furniture so they weren’t dusty. The television was turned off. Almost every appliance was unplugged, for safety reasons.

Harry went to turn the air conditioner on because it was hot in the cabin. Harry was already sweating and he had just gotten inside. As Harry went to turn the air conditioner on and get everything uncovered and plugged up, Sam went outside to get more of their things, grumbling about how Harry wasn’t doing shit.

Harry knew that his friend was just joking. And Harry knew that he would most likely be the one to put everything away and clean things up. So, it was all good. Sam could bring the stuff inside and Harry would clean it all up and put it all away.

When everything was put away and everything was turned on, Harry made himself and his friend a small snack, because it was nearing two in the afternoon and both boys were absolutely starving. They were growing boys.

  


Sam and Harry were seated on the couch in the living room, Sam on his phone while Harry was watching television, he was watching the news like he always did when it was five in the afternoon. They had supper on the stove, and by they, it was Harry, and Harry was letting it finish. He was making some Ramen Noodles because that was pretty much all they had; Ramen Noodles and peanut butter and jelly and bread.

 _“Word is out that kidnapper Louis Tomlinson has escaped from the prison cell that he was being held in. Police are looking for him, but no one knows when he left or where he would be. Police assume that Tomlinson may be hiding out in the woods somewhere, so be careful. He is considered dangerous. He has been known to take young boys, burn the buildings, and mentally damage the boys to where they can’t even remember much of anything.”_  The male news anchor stated.

“Keep an eye out and keep all doors and windows locked until he is found.” The female news anchor finished up as a picture of this kidnapper appeared on the screen.

“He’s kind of hot.” Harry mumbled to Sam, who just looked up and glanced at the screen. Sam knew that Harry was gay, Sam was as straight as a ruler. “Maybe the boys he ‘kidnaps’ just willingly go with him.” Harry continued as he looked at the picture of this criminal, who was smirking in his mug shot. The man had amazing cheekbones and facial hair. His eyes were beautiful and he was just… Honestly, Harry thought that he had just found himself some new wanking material.

The picture changed to one of the man leaving court. He was in a suit that nearly made Harry fall to his knees. “Yeah, the boys willingly went with him.” Harry mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

  
  


Later that night, Harry and Sam were in their bedroom, there was a bunk bed in the room so both boys could have their own beds, when there was a loud crash in the kitchen, like someone had dropped something or ran into the chair.

“Sam.” Harry whispered to his friend, hitting the top of the bunk, which was the bottom of Sam’s bunk.

“Sam, wake up.” Harry whispered again.

Harry could hear some curse words coming from the kitchen and he was honestly scared out of his mind.

“Sam!” Harry whispered even louder than before. “Wake up!”

Sam groaned and rolled over some, leaning over the edge of the top bunk. “What, Harry. What? It’s like, two in the morning.” Sam told Harry, even though he had absolutely no idea what time it was. It could be seven in the morning and he would still say two. He was tired and sleepy and he was honestly not a morning person.

“Someone is in the kitchen, Sam!” Harry whispered to his friend, who just rolled his eyes at Harry.

“Maybe it’s that ‘hot’ kidnapper, wanting to ‘kidnap’ you.” Sam mumbled, referring to the embarrassing conversation that he and Harry had just hours prior.

Harry was really regretting telling Sam that he wouldn’t mind that kidnapper kidnapping him. He only said it as a joke. Kind of.

So, while Sam went back to his sleep, Harry carefully and quietly got out of bed and reached over for his silk robe. Harry didn’t want to be out in just his panties. Only a few people have seen him in his panties and none of those people were someone who could possibly be interested in him or didn’t know him at all.

Harry grabbed the softball bat, which was always beside his bed no matter where he was sleeping, and tip toed out of the room while Sam slept.

Following the noise to the kitchen, Harry could hear someone in the refrigerator, mumbling about how there wasn’t ‘shit’ in there.

The person must have heard Harry walk in because as soon as Harry began to swing the bat to hit the intruder, the intruder turned around and caught the bat with one hand. Even with the dim lighting, Harry could see a smirk on this man’s face as he pulled the bat and Harry even closer to his chest.

“Came here for food, found me a pretty boy instead.” Louis whispered to the sixteen year old.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Harry looks like  
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/d8/2e/7c/d82e7cab7d4addbe7b3553e461f03714.jpg
> 
> And here are the pictures from the news report of Louis  
> The mug shot is somewhat like this one  
> http://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/735x10009-e1393335939206.jpg
> 
> Here is him outside of court  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/07/20/article-0-1FD2140C00000578-576_306x795.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the prologue. Tell me what you think, please. Comments are more than welcome. This is short, just a bit less than 1,300 words. I will try to have the other chapters this length or longer.
> 
> This will be a short story. How short, I’m not sure.
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I love you all. :)


	3. Chapter 1

Harry screamed loudly as he was turned, now in a choke hold, by the older man. The bat was dropped onto the floor, a loud 'clunk' sounding throughout the kitchen.

"Such a pretty voice." Louis whispered as he backed Harry and himself up. Harry didn't stop screaming and kicking and trying to fight his way out of the man's hold. Every time Harry moved, the grip around his neck tightened.

Thankfully, Sam did hear Harry's screams and jumped out of bed, falling off of the bunk, before running to the kitchen in his boxers. He turned the light on and froze when he saw that same man who he barely glanced at earlier.

"Oh my God!" Sam yelled as he ran towards Harry. Harry's face was bright red from lack of oxygen, and it was slowly turning blue.

Harry tried to reach out for Sam as he kicked around in the man's arms, but nothing worked. Sam couldn't get Louis's arms to pry off of Harry's neck, not until Harry passed out from lack of oxygen. Then, Louis dropped the boy and took a hit from Sam, right on his left cheek.

Louis kicked Harry to the side as Sam grabbed a knife from the drawer. "Go away!" Sam told Louis, trying to sound intimidating. He failed miserably, though.

Louis laughed, clicking his tongue as he walked over to the straight male. "Now, now, now." Louis began. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt like your friend here, now would we?" Louis asked Sam as he held his hand out. Sam took that moment to thrust the knife at Louis, cutting Louis's arm.

Glaring, Louis saw red as he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, twisting it to where he dropped the knife. Louis pulled Sam to his chest, twisting Sam's arm backwards so his arm was between Louis's chest and Sam's back. Louis wrapped his other arm, the one that was bleeding, around Sam's neck.

"I told you not to do that, sweetheart." Louis whispered to Sam as he tightened his grip around Sam's neck, just like he did with Harry. And like with Harry, Sam fought and screamed and kicked. Soon, like with Harry, Sam passed out from lack of oxygen and was dropped on the floor.

"I have done amazing tonight." Louis told himself as he looked at his two boys. "Came for some food, ended up with food and two beauties." Louis chuckled as he grabbed a rag and dabbed at his arm to get it to stop bleeding. The cut wasn't too deep, thankfully.

Louis dropped the rag on the floor and looked around. He smiled wickedly before going through all of the drawers and closet for some duct tape. Surely there was some here. Louis was glad to see a new roll of duct tape in a closet. He quickly went over to the two boys and taped Harry's arms behind his back, then he did the same thing to Sam before he went to tape their mouths shut and tape their legs together. It was nice that both boys were in little clothing. They both looked very, very nice.

Louis found a set of keys that went to the car and walked outside so he could start the car. When Louis came back inside, he grabbed Harry and tossed him over his shoulder. The kid didn't weigh much. Louis placed Harry in the floor to the backseat and then went back inside, doing the same thing with Sam. When both boys were in the car, Louis went back inside and grabbed some food before he took it out to the car.

When Louis walked back inside for the final time, he went to the bedroom that the two boys were sharing and grabbed some of their things, mainly some of the pretty panties, before he went to the kitchen and grabbed some matches that he had seen while looking for the duct tape. Louis placed the little bit of clothing on the counter and lit one match, tossing it into the hallway before lighting another and tossing it into the living room. Louis tossed a few more matches here and there on the floor before he grabbed the clothes and hurried out to the car where the two boys lay.

Louis tossed the clothes into the backseat and placed the matches in the passenger seat. He smiled widely as he watched flames begin to roll around in the cabin, smoking coming out through the cracks of the windows and doors.

Louis drove quickly, and dangerously, down the road some to where he had left his old truck, he had stolen it when he got out of prison. He knew that the truck wouldn't have any type of GPS or tracker of any kind, but he didn't drive it to the houses in fear of the noise waking someone up. So he had left the truck on a deserted road.

Louis parked beside the truck and moved everything from the expensive little car to his truck before he lit one match and tossed it into the car before tossing a few more matches into the car.

He drove away from the car with a mad, evil look on his face. The two boys were in the bed of the truck and the car was on fire, just like the cabin was, burning any solid evidence that he was there.

 

~*~

 

Harry was the first to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw darkness. He tried to speak, but his mouth was taped shut. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were bounded together.

Letting out a grunt, Harry wiggled around on the floor, trying to get out of the restraints. It was no use, so Harry just stayed still. He was tired of struggling and his throat hurt like a bitch.

Harry let out a shiver before he slowly fell back to sleep.

~*~

When Harry woke up the second time, he could see and his mouth no longer had tape on it. He barely got a chance to really look around the small room. There wasn't much in here. Just a window, from what Harry could see.

"You little beauty." Harry heard. The words weren't directed towards him, though.

"Look at your little body, so pretty. So strong. Muscular."

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry heard Sam's voice before a loud smack sounded through the room.

Slowly, Harry rolled over and looked at his friend and the man who had taken them.

"You ungrateful little whore!" Louis yelled, smacking Sam's face again.

Even with his eyes blurry from sleep, Harry could see Sam's face was bruising from the hits.

"I compliment you and you tell me to fuck myself?" Louis yelled at Sam.

Sam, like Harry, was still bounded by the legs and arms.

Louis tossed Sam, who was once sitting, onto his side and pressed his knee into Sam's back, forcing Sam to lay on his stomach.

"I've been so nice to you and your little friend and you dare yell at me?" Louis continued, not giving Sam any time to speak.

Sam was trying to act big and bad, but he couldn't hold that act for much longer. Sam was always the brave one out of him and Harry. Harry was the weak one. He'd tell anyone that.

In one swift motion, Louis had Sam's boxers pulled down and Harry couldn't bear to see what would happen next.

Without thinking, Harry yelled. "Stop! Please!"

Louis turned around and smiled at Harry. "Princess!" He greeted Harry. "You're awake, beautiful! Did Sam here wake you up, baby? I'm so sorry." Louis told Harry, smiling at him as he stood up from Sam, putting all of his weight on his knee that was in Sam's back as he stood.

"No, no." Harry stuttered as Sam groaned and rolled over to look at Harry. "Don't call me that, please!" He begged. "Don't hurt us, please."

Louis pouted. "But I thought you'd willingly come with me, princess." Louis told Harry, his pout turning into a smirk as Harry's eyes widened in shock. Louis walked closer to the boy and bent down to look at Harry better. "You think I didn't hear, princess? You and Sam over there weren't very quiet last night." Louis told Harry as he brought his hand down so he could pet Harry's face, tapping Harry's cheek. Harry flinched at the touch.

Harry didn't know when he began to cry. He just knew that him saying what he said the night before to Sam was going to end up horribly. He and Sam were both taped to where they were immobile and Sam had bruises on his face.

Harry couldn't help but think that this was his fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. This is chapter one. I wrote this on my phone, so there are bound to be some errors. If there are, please let me know and I will go and fix them as soon as I can. 
> 
> This is almost 1,500 words long. It's not as long as I would have hoped, but I'm getting there. 
> 
> I have never really written a kidnapped story and I'm not the best at writing abuse. I'm more of a submissive writer, but I am trying. So, bear with me. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this. Please vote, comment, subscribe, fan, follow, kudos, etc. :)
> 
> I love you all and thank you all for reading. :) <3


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape scene is in this chapter. I know it isn’t the best, but I tried.

 

 

Harry sat up against the wall. He still had his arms bound, but this time, they were bound by ropes and were in front of his body. Sam was sitting beside Harry, his eyes were closed. Harry knew that his friend wasn’t asleep or anything.

Louis had just left the room, leaving some food and water for the two of them to eat and drink. Louis promised them that he didn’t poison them, he didn’t want his ‘beauties’ to get sick. That alone made Harry sick.

Harry was starving, though. And he was freezing cold. He was just in his panties and he was sitting on a dirty, cold, wooden floor.

“I’m so hungry.” Harry whispered to Sam. Harry was starving, but he didn’t want to eat what was brought in for him. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to eat that food. His hands were tied together.

“Then eat, Harry.” Sam told Harry. Sam’s voice was a bit harsh, but Harry understood why Sam was upset. Sam was always the one to be in control. He was always the one who knew what to do when they were in trouble. But, Sam couldn’t do anything right now. They were at a complete loss. They were both completely lost on what to do.

Carefully, Harry reached down and picked up the muffin. It looked weird, like it was actually completely made from scratch. Harry brought his bound hands to his mouth, taking a bit out of the muffin. It actually tasted good, to Harry’s surprise. Maybe he was just hungry. Harry hasn’t eaten since before he and Sam were both taken.

 

~*~

 

Harry and Sam were both talking quietly, about nothing really, when the door opened and Louis came in. Louis was smiling widely and had two syringes in his hands.

“Hello, my beauties.” Louis greeted the two.

Neither Harry nor Sam spoke.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at the two, his face hardening some. “I said, ‘Hello, my beauties.’” Louis repeated.

And again, neither boy spoke. That made Louis even more upset.

Louis stomped over to Sam, Sam seeming to be the one he liked hitting the most.

“I said ‘Hello.’” Louis repeated again, glaring down at Sam.

When Sam said nothing, just glared back at Louis, Louis stepped down on Sam’s leg, painfully pinching the little bit of fat on Sam’s leg between the heel of his foot and the floor.

“When I greet you, you respond. Do I make myself clear?” Louis asked Sam as he bent down so he was eye level with Sam.

Again, Sam said nothing. He just glared at Louis and spat in Louis’s face.

Louis made a sound of disgust and used his free hand to grab Sam’s neck, squeezing it hard. “I’ve never killed a boy, but you make me want to.” Louis told Sam before he kicked Sam in the groin and threw him over to the side.

“Hello, sir!” Harry yelled, wanting to make this man happy so he wouldn’t hurt him or his best friend anymore.

Louis smiled widely at Harry’s voice and turned from the boy on the floor to look at the pretty boy in the panties.

“Hello, princess.” Louis greeted Harry as he pulled Sam up by his hair. “I just need to give you two your medicine, then we can have some fun, yeah?” Louis told Harry as he placed one syringe down on the floor.

“What the hell is that?!” Sam yelled, his voice a bit higher than normal.

“Sir?” Harry whispered, wondering the same thing. Harry didn’t know much about medicine, but he was sure that it wasn’t what Louis was about to give them.

“Oh, hush.” Louis told Sam, who kept trying to take his arm away from Louis. “Its just something that will keep the two of you calm for me, yeah?”

Louis grabbed one of the syringes and took the cap off of the needle. Louis pressed the needle into Sam’s arm, smiling even wider as the drug went into the boy’s body.

“You may feel a bit sleepy.” Louis warned Sam as he took the needle out of Sam’s arm. Louis placed the needle down on the floor and grabbed the other one.

“Come on, princess. Don’t want to have to bruise such a pretty thing like you.” Louis mumbled as he pulled Harry over to him. Louis stuck the needle into Harry’s arm and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “I like you best.” Louis whispered to Harry.

Slowly, Harry began to slip unconscious. The last thing he saw was his best friend being hauled over Louis’s shoulders.

 

~*~

 

Louis took Sam, who was unconscious from the drug, and tossed him over his shoulder. He looked back over to Harry, smiling as he watched Harry’s head fall to the side and his little eyes slip shut.

Louis walked over to the door and opened it with one hand. It was slightly dark out, and everyone was either getting ready for supper or fixing supper. Louis walked through the little Amish town and went out deep into the woods. He placed Sam on the ground and grabbed a small syringe out of his front pocket. Louis took the little cap off of the needle and pressed the needle into Sam’s skin.

“Thank god for the Amish Mafia.” Louis mumbled to Sam before he emptied the drug into Sam’s body.

Louis pulled the needle out of the unconscious boy’s body and checked him over, making sure that there were no fingerprints. Even if there were, Louis didn’t care one bit. It wasn’t like he hasn’t been caught before. And no one bothers with the Amish, so they wouldn’t go searching five miles out into an Amish community.

Louis then reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocket knife, pocketing the little syringe. Louis cut all of the ropes off of the boy and wadded it up. He put it in his pocket so he could burn it later.

Louis left the unconscious and heavily drugged teenager out in the woods, naked.

 

When Louis walked back into his little house, it had been hours since he had left. His little princess was still sleeping on the floor.

Louis chuckled at the little boy and carefully picked the boy up, holding him bridal style. Louis liked how this boy was more submissive than the other one. This was the boy who Louis wanted to keep as his own, for now at least.

Louis walked the boy up to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Louis took the pocket knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes  off of Harry’s small wrists and ankles.

Louis gently opened the boy’s legs and pulled the panties off, with care. Louis tossed Harry’s panties off to the side and bent down so he could look at Harry’s little hole.

“Virgin.” Louis whispered. It didn’t even look like anything has ever been inside of Harry. And Louis loved that. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s thighs and got up off of the bed. Louis walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the oil, he was going to use that as lube. The oil wouldn’t be as good as lube, but it was the best thing that Louis had at the moment so it would do.

Louis poured some of the oil on his index finger and placed it on the bed as he carefully crawled over to Harry. Louis spread Harry’s legs some and placed one of the teen’s legs on his shoulder.

Louis carefully rubbed his finger on the virgin hole, rubbing some of the oil on it. Slowly, Louis pressed his finger inside of his captive’s hole, going as slow as he felt necessary. Louis really didn’t want too much blood on his sheets. These sheets were white and a pain in the ass to clean.

Louis carefully thrusted his index finger in the smaller boy as he reached over and grabbed the little container of oil. He poured some more on his finger, careful to not have the oil spill onto the sheets, and began to thrust his finger faster inside of the boy, pushing his finger into the tight heat even more.

Louis looked up at the unconscious boy and poured more oil onto Harry’s hole. Louis slowly added his middle finger beside his index finger, going slow as he watched the rim wrap around his two fingers. Harry was extremely tight. Louis couldn’t wait to get inside of him. Louis was already throbbing in his pants.

After a while of opening Harry up with the index and middle fingers, Louis slowly added more oil and his ring finger. Louis watched in amazement as Harry’s hole stretched around his fingers.

Louis honestly couldn’t believe that Harry was still out of it. Maybe he underestimated Harry’s body weight or something. Louis brought one hand to Harry’s chest, nodding to himself when he felt Harry’s heart still beating so Harry wasn’t dead.

When Harry was prepared enough for Louis’s liking, the twenty-three year old pulled his fingers out of Harry’s bum. He pulled his old shirt off and wiped his fingers on it before he wiped Harry’s messy hole. Harry had some shit and oil all over his bum.

Louis took his pants and his boxers off and grabbed the oil again. He jerked himself off a few times as he carefully poured the oil onto his cock. Louis bent down and put the oil on the floor before putting Harry’s legs over his shoulders. The unconscious boy didn’t even make a sound.

Louis jerked himself off a few more times before he pressed the tip of his cock on Harry’s virgin hole, carefully pressing it in. Louis let out a low moan at the tight, virgin heat.

Louis moaned even louder when he bottomed out, his hips pressed against Harry’s bum. Louis began to thrust in and out of the boy, going slow at first before picking up the pace and slamming into the teen.

“Fuck.” Louis groaned as he held onto Harry’s thighs, his grip was so tight that he knew that he was bruising the boy. Louis didn’t care, though. He hasn’t been inside of anyone in a while and he missed it. He needed it.

Because of Harry’s tight heat, Louis came in the boy too quickly for his liking. Louis wished that he could have stayed in the boy even longer. Louis did go as long as he possibly could.

Louis carefully pulled out and grabbed his shirt again, wiping his dick off before wiping Harry’s bum off. Harry did bleed some, but not too much, thankfully.

Louis tossed the shirt on the floor and picked up the boy, who was now starting to show signs of waking up. Louis placed Harry in a chair and quickly changed the bed sheets and laid Harry down on it.

Louis grabbed Harry’s panties and stuffed them in his mouth before he went to find something to tie Harry down. He would use the ropes from earlier, but they were too cut up to use again.

Louis found some fabric and ripped a large strip of it before going back to the boy so he could bound his arms up above his head onto the old, wooden headboard before he went to the dresser to get some clothes and walked out of the room, putting his pants on as he went.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 1,900 words. :) Sorry if the little rape scene thing wasn’t any good. I’m not the best at smut scenes, nor am I good at rape scenes. I hope it was okay, though. :)
> 
> This is chapter 2. :) I hope you like it. For those on Wattpad, do you like the cover? I made it all by myself. :) :$
> 
> For those who aren’t on Wattpad, but you would like to see the cover, my username is Leighann95 .
> 
> Anyways, please vote, subscribe, fan, comment, kudos, share, etc.
> 
> And please tell me what you think about this chapter. Anything I can do to improve? Anything that I need to change? Any mistakes of any kind? Please let me know. :)
> 
> I love you all, every single one of you. :)


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Another scene like from chapter 2.

When Harry finally woke up from his slumber, he groaned and rolled to his side. He didn't roll very far because his arms were bound to the headboard and his bum hurt terribly. Harry also realised that his panties were in his mouth. 

With the panties in his mouth, Harry cried. He didn't know where his best friend was or what had happened to him, to the both of them. Harry just knew that he wanted to go home. He wanted his mummy and his step father. Hell, he even wanted his annoying sister. He didn't know where he was and he was alone in the room. He was pretty sure that he was no longer a virgin as well. 

Harry closed his eyes, sobbing through the panties. Never in his life has Harry ever felt so disgusting. 

A bit later, the door to the bedroom opened. Harry opened his red, tired eyes and saw his kidnapper. 

"Hey, baby." Louis greeted Harry. Louis was holding a plate in one hand and a glass of some thing white in the other. "How do you feel, baby? You okay?" Louis asked, sitting on the bed. He placed the plate on the bed beside Harry and the glass on the bedside table. 

Harry just stared at Louis as Louis pulled Harry up, gently, so he was sitting upright. It was kind of awkward and painful with the way his arms were, not to mention the pain in his bum.

"Here, baby. Wanna hear your beautiful voice." Louis told Harry as he carefully brought his hand up to Harry's mouth and took the panties out of Harry's mouth. "There you go." Louis mumbled. 

"Where's Sam?" Harry asked Louis, almost as soon as the panties were out of his mouth. At this moment, Harry didn't care that he was naked, tied to a bed, and possibly not a virgin anymore. His best friend wasn't here anymore. 

Louis just shrugged and picked up a piece of the meat off of the plate. "He's out of our hair, baby girl." Louis told Harry, bringing the meat up to Harry's lips so Harry could take a bite. 

Scared of what Louis would do if he didn't, Harry opened his mouth and took a small bite of the food. 

"Good, isn't it?" Louis asked Harry. 

Harry just nodded. The food was really good, actually. It tasted amazing. 

"One of the young girls around here cooked it for me." Louis informed Harry as he offered Harry another bite. "Since I'm not married, they, along with some of the boys, feel as if they need to feed me." Louis chuckled as Harry took a bigger bite of the meat. "I don't mind, though. The food is fucking delicious."

"What is it? Tastes like chicken. But, then again, it doesn't." Harry asked. The food, whatever this was, tasted like chicken and it didn't taste like chicken all at the same time.

Louis chuckled at the question and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Oh, baby." Louis began. "It is chicken, my love." He confirmed. "Just, completely natural chicken with some different homemade sauces and such." 

Harry nodded and took another bite of the chicken, finishing that piece off, as Louis grabbed the fork and stabbed at the plate so he could get some of the green beans to feed Harry. 

Slowly, Harry ate the food, which was chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and a roll, and drank his milk. When he was finished, he bit his bottom lip and looked at Louis. 

"Thank you for the food, sir." He thanked Louis, earning a 'you're welcome, baby' from Louis before he continued. "I have to use the restroom." He quietly told Louis. 

Louis just smiled and nodded. "Of course, baby. I'll go get the bucket for you." Louis told Harry as he stood up, leaving Harry confused and still tied up on the bed. At least the short amount of time alone would give Harry some time to think about how he could escape here without dying. 

He didn't get much thinking done by the time Louis came back with the bucket. "Here you go. Do you have to piss or shit?" Louis asked Harry. Harry just stared at the bucket. 

"I have to do number two." He shyly told Louis, his eyes not leaving the bucket, but his face did turn bright red in embarrassment. 

Louis just nodded and carefully untied Harry's wrists from the bed frame. "There we go." Louis told Harry as he helped Harry up. Louis led Harry to the wooden bucket and motioned for Harry to sit on it. 

"Do you have, like, a pillow or cushion for me to sit on?" Harry asked Louis. 

Louis shook his head. "My advice would be to squat." Louis told Harry. "Although, I wouldn't mind picking splinters out of your pretty little ass cheeks." Louis told Harry, smacking Harry's bum as he spoke. 

Harry blushed and nodded as he looked back at Louis. "Are you just, like, going to stay in here?" Harry asked. 

Nodding, Louis motioned to the bucket. "Baby, I have cleaned your piss not too long ago. Twice, actually." Louis told Harry. "Me being in here while you shit shouldn't be too much of a problem." 

Harry blushed and nodded as he moved his wrists some, shaking them a bit, and squatted down above the bucket. 

After a while, Harry finished using the bathroom. It was so odd having someone in the room while he did it. And it was weird and embarrassing to have to have someone help him squat on the bucket because his legs nearly gave out. Louis had even washed Harry's bum off, which made it even more embarrassing. 

"You have an amazing bum, baby." Louis had told Harry as he washed Harry's bum with a wet rag. "Inside and out." He mumbled. Harry just held his head down in shame and embarrassment. 

~*~

"Where's Sam?" Harry asked again as Louis washed Harry. Harry was sitting on the floor, his arms tied to the leg of the bed. 

"Don't know, baby. May still be out. Gave him a lot more than I gave you." Louis told Harry, carefully washing Harry's sides with the rag. 

"What do you mean, 'still out' and 'gave him more'?" Harry asked Louis. Still out where? More what? Harry was so confused. He was completely lost at what was going on and he was scared. 

"Out cold, asleep. He's somewhere outside in the woods. And I gave him and you both some GHB." Louis told Harry. When Louis could sense that Harry didn't know what GHB was, he laughed lightly and dipped the rag in the pan of water. "It's commonly called the 'date rape' drug." Louis told Harry, who just nodded his head.

So, Harry thought. I was drugged. He didn't say anything, though. If Louis had drugged him once, Harry knew that it would happen again. 

After Harry was washed up, Louis tied him back up to the bed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're so gorgeous, baby." Louis whispered to Harry, kissing his cheek again. This time, he kissed closer to Harry's mouth. 

Harry blushed and nodded his head, clearing his throat. "Thank you, sir." Harry whispered to Louis. 

Louis just hummed and blew the candle out, which was the only source of light, other than the moon light coming from the curtains. He laid down on the bed and covered himself and Harry up in the covers. "Good night, my beautiful boy." Louis whispered to Harry. 

"Good night, sir." Harry whispered as he felt Louis's arms wrap around his small body, holding him close. 

As weird as it was, Harry liked being in this position with this man. 

~*~

Harry woke up to something hard against his bum. He gulped and carefully turned so he could look at Louis, who was just waking up. 

Groaning, Louis rolled out of bed and went to the table beside the bed. He opened the drawer and grabbed another syringe and uncapped the needle. He flicked at the needle a few times before getting back on the bed and rolling back over to Harry. 

"Do you have to use the restroom before I give you this?" Louis tiredly asked Harry. Louis didn't feel like hearing Harry scream out or struggle or whatever for what he was about to do. Louis just wanted his morning wood to go away and Harry and his pretty little bum were right here. 

Harry gulped and nodded his head. Louis sat the syringe down on the bed and untied Harry's arms before he helped Harry out of bed and over to the bucket so he could release his bodily fluids. 

When Harry finished, Louis sat Harry back down and grabbed the syringe. Louis stabbed the needle into Harry's arms and watched as the drug entered Harry's body. 

Harry didn't put up a fight, he just laid on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the drug to do it's work. 

When Harry's head lulled to the side, Louis took his pants and boxers off and grabbed the oil, slicking himself up some. He spread Harry's legs apart and yawned as he pushed himself inside of Harry, who was still loose from the first time, and pulled Harry's legs to his shoulders so he could get a better angle.

Louis bent down and pressed a hard kiss on Harry's unresponsive lips. Louis moved his kisses down Harry's neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks, as he fucked the boy as hard as he could. 

Louis lasted longer this time than he did the first time. He came deep inside of the sixteen year old. Louis carefully put Harry's legs down on the bed and pulled out of the teen, smiling as he looked at Harry's gaping hole. 

Louis tapped on Harry's gaping hole. "Mine." He whispered to no one in particular. 

Louis then got out of bed, stood up and stretched, popping his bones. He scratched his side as he yawned again and walked over to the wash room. It wasn't much of anything, just a small room with a few pots, pans and buckets for using the bathroom and washing up. There was also a bowl full of water on a little table with some wash rags beside it. Louis grabbed the bowl and poured some of the water into another, smaller, bowl and grabbed a rag so he could go and clean Harry's bum up. There wasn't much of a mess there, just some of the oil, a bit of shit, and Louis's cum.

Louis placed the rag in the water and sat the bowl on the floor. Normally, one of the girls and boys who were trying to get his hand in marriage cleaned up his mess. 

They, along with some of the elders in the community, were so worried when he didn't come back the last time, when he was arrested. Louis had just told the 'potential spouses' that he had went to visit family. They didn't question it. Instead, they offered to cook and clean for Louis. Louis most definitely did not object to that. 

Only if these people knew who he really was, they wouldn't treat him so nicely. 

They'd probably burn him at the stake or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is chapter three. It's a bit over 1,900 words. I wrote it on my phone, so there are probably some mistakes. Tell me if there are. I'll go in and edit this tomorrow, and I'll add more tags if needed. 
> 
> I really don't know much about drugs or the date rape drug. I googled it. Haha. 
> 
> And there are some inaccuracies about the Amish in here. Nothing against the Amish though. They are cool. :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Please comment, kudos, vote, fan, subscribe, tell a friend, whatever. Thank you. I love you. :)
> 
> And sorry for the scene again. :$ Idk if it was good or not.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. :)


	6. AN PLEASE READ

**I have a serious question before we get going with the next chapter. How do you guys feel about mpreg? Male pregnancy? I was thinking that I could try it with this book if you guys wanted me to. If so, please respond to this as quickly as possible. I will delete this note before the fifth or sixth chapter is up. Please, please let me know.**

 

 


	7. Chapter 4

 

 

The next few days went about the same. Harry would stay tied up to the bedpost unless he was to eat, be fucked, use the bathroom, or bathed. Harry didn’t mind, if he were to be honest. He liked falling asleep with his kidnapper holding him close. He liked waking up to his kidnapper. Harry didn’t know why he was feeling like this. This man had kidnapped him and left his best friend out in the woods. Part of the reason for Harry feeling like this must be because he had promised himself and everyone around him that he would only be intimate with the person he loved. And in Harry’s mind, he was falling in love with this man.

Sometimes, Louis would leave Harry tied up while he left the house for a few hours. So, it surprised Harry when he woke up alone on his tenth day of being in Louis’s home, untied and with breakfast placed on the bedside table. Harry sat up and rubbed his sore wrists, sighing as he did so.

Harry reached out and grabbed the plate of absolutely delicious breakfast food. He placed the plate on his naked lap and grabbed the fork before he dug in. Whoever made these biscuits and sausage should be a professional chef or whatever. This food was like heaven, if not better.

Harry slowly ate his food before reaching over to get his cup of milk. That was when he realized that there was a note on the table. Harry carefully grabbed the note and began to read it.

 

_Hello, my love,_

_I am working in the fields today. Please stay inside. I have all of the doors and windows locked, so it’s not like you can leave anyways. I’ll be home later for lunch. The bucket is where it always is. Do not make any noises._

_-Louis._

 

Harry blushed a deep shade of red just from the note itself. Louis was so sweet. Well, as sweet as someone like Louis could possibly be.

Harry finished up his breakfast and stood out of the bed. He rubbed his stomach and stretched some before he went to use the bathroom in the bucket and looked around the room. He wasn’t used to this lifestyle yet. There was no WiFi, no electricity, no indoor plumbing, nothing that Harry was used to or has used while he was growing up. Even the furniture was completely different than Harry was used to.

Harry walked over to the curtain covered window. He opened the curtain carefully so that his naked body wouldn’t be exposed and peeked outside. He could see some people walking around the area, some with young children. Out back some, Harry could see some fields. Harry smiled at the thought that Louis might be out there, getting all sweaty as he worked.

Harry quickly dropped the curtain when he saw that someone was looking at him with a confused and shocked expression. Harry walked back to the bed as quietly as he possibly could. He didn’t know what would happen to him if someone found out that he was here. He didn’t know what Louis would do to him.

Louis has yet to hit Harry, not like he did Sam and not to Harry’s knowledge anyways. Harry didn’t have many bruises. Just some on his neck, hips and his thighs, as well as his arms. Harry just assumed that those were from Louis during sex and from the needle that was used to drug him.

Harry pulled the covers over his body and waited for a while, for what seemed like hours. Harry was sure that it was only minutes.

Harry jumped when he heard someone knocking on the front door. He was scared at who it was.

“Hello?” A voice called through the door. Harry just stayed under the covers, pulling the covers over his head, as if he were to hide himself from the person at the door.

Soon, Harry heard the knocking stop and heard someone walking around the house. He jumped and squeaked when he heard someone knock on the bedroom window. He tried staying quiet. He didn’t want to get into any trouble or get caught.

 

~*~

 

Out in the fields, Louis chopped at the dirt, getting the weeds out of the field. Louis had his shirt off and it was tossed over to the side. It wasn’t too hot out, but it was when he was doing this type of work.

“Louis!” A young girl called as she walked up to the field.

Louis wiped the sweat off of his brow and smiled at the girl as he looked up. He pushed the garden hoe into the ground and rest his arms on the top of the handle.

“Yes, Ruth?” Louis replied to the girl.

“There’s a boy in your house, Louis.” She told Louis, looking worried. Louis’s body tensed up at that. “He was looking out the bedroom window, Louis. I knocked on the door and the window. No one came to the door or the window. No one even made any noise!” The girl told Louis.

Louis cleared his throat and gripped the handle of the garden hoe a bit tightly.

“Yes, there is a boy there, Ruth.” Louis confirmed. “He is my husband.” He quickly lied.

Louis knew that it was against the ‘rules’ to have someone who wasn’t family or your spouse in your bedroom. And Louis couldn’t think of anything else this quickly.

“You’re married?” Ruth asked, shocked. As far as she and everyone else knew, Louis was still unmarried.

“Yes, my dear. Married him while I was…visiting family.” Louis continued his lie as he pulled the garden hoe out of the ground. “He had arrived in the dead of night last night. Had some family business to attend before coming, I let him go, of course. I had to come back home.” He continued as he began to chop at the weeds.

“Why didn’t he come out? Or answer the door?” She asked.

Louis sighed and looked over at the girl. “He’s just a bit shy, my dear. Probably tired as well.” He explained. “He will be at the service tonight, though. He will bring some food as well.” He told her.

Tonight, there was going to be a little church service and dinner for the deacon of the church. It was his birthday, so they were having a little party after a church service.

Louis just had to make sure that Harry wouldn’t try anything while they were at this service. Now that Harry has been seen, Louis had to play this up. And he had to make sure that Harry behaved.

“Why don’t you have a ring, Louis? Does he believe in having rings?” Ruth asked.

“He and I are going to have our rings tattooed on our fingers, Ruth. We will be going to the nearest town to have them done.” Louis told her. “That way our love will be permanent.”

Ruth awed and sighed. “I hope my husband or wife will be that romantic, Louis.” She told Louis, who just chuckled and nodded his head, as one of the older men of the community came up.

“Ruth, don’t you have chores to do? Do not disturb the men here.” He told her.

Ruth pouted and nodded her head. “Yes, sir.” She respectfully whispered. “I was just talking to Louis about his husband.” She smiled.

“Oh, Louis you are married?” The older man, Jacob, asked as he turned to look at Louis.

Louis chuckled and nodded his head as he smiled. “Yes, sir. He came home last night. He had some family business to take care of back with his folks.” Louis explained. “He and I will be going into the town this weekend to get our rings tattooed onto our fingers.” He added.

“So romantic.” Ruth whispered.

“That is romantic, Ruth. Now, let Louis get back to work.” Jacob told Ruth as he pat Ruth’s back.

Nodding, Ruth turned to let the men go back to work and went back to her own chores.

 

~*~

 

Louis walked back to his house during his lunch break. He was all sweaty from the work. It wasn’t too hot in the house, so Louis was grateful.

Louis walked into the house and locked the door behind him. “Harry?” Louis called out. “Come on, love.”

Harry quietly opened the bedroom door and walked to the small kitchen area of the house.

“Yes, sir?” He quietly greeted Louis.

Louis just smiled and motioned for Harry to come to him. “Hello, love.” He whispered as he pulled Harry into a hug, getting the teen all sweaty and gross.

Harry gasped and tried to wiggle out of Louis’s arms as he laughed.

“Gross! Ew!” He exclaimed.

Louis just pressed a kiss to Harry’s head and pat Harry’s naked bum.

“So, someone told me that they saw you.” Louis told Harry as he reached over and uncovered some bread so he and Harry could have a slice.

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously, his laughing stopped almost immediately.

“Um, yes, sir. I’m really sorry. I was just looking outside and this little girl saw me. I hid and she knocked and knocked and knocked. I didn’t open the doors or move or anything. Not until you came in.” Harry admitted as he took the piece of bread from Louis. “Thanks.” He whispered.

“No problem, love.” Louis told Harry. “And its okay. She came to me while I was working. Told her that you were my husband.” Louis told Harry. “So, that means that you will be going out to socialize with the people here. You will behave. You will not tell them who you really are, where you really came from, why you are really here. I would hate for you to be hurt, Harry. We will discuss who you are, where you are from, things like that, later on when I get home from work. And we will go to town in a few days and get tattoos on our fingers for our wedding rings.” Louis told Harry.

Louis was trying to be intimidating. And he succeeded. Harry would have pissed his pants if he were wearing any. “Yes, sir.” Harry whispered.

“Good boy.” Louis praised Harry. “Now, eat your bread. I have to go to work in a few minutes and I wanna talk to you some more about some things.” Louis told Harry.

Harry was quick to eat his bread and drink his water that was handed to him before he was sat down on the bed in the bedroom.

“Do you know how to cook, Harry?” Louis asked as he went through his clothes, looking for something his boy could wear.

“Um, yes, sir. With like, an electric stove and electricity.” Harry told Louis. “But, um, not with a wooden stove or anything.” He added.

Louis sighed and nodded his head. He was surely going to starve with this boy as his ‘husband’. “Okay, well, fuck.” He mumbled, tossing Harry one of his shirts. “Put that on.” He instructed before going back to the dresser.

Harry put the shirt on before he sat back down on the bed, only to have Louis toss him a pair of his own panties. Harry blushed deep red at that. He put his panties on and sat back down on the bed.

“After I leave to go back to work, I want you to go out in the fruit field and get some random fruits, make sure that they are good and not ruined or whatever. Then put them in a bowl. Make sure that you get a lot, Harry, then come back in the house and wash them off. Don’t use all of the water. It’s a hand pump, be conservative.” Louis told Harry as he groaned and just grabbed a pair of pants and handed them to Harry.

“Okay.” Harry whispered, taking it all in.

“We are going to service tonight, Harry. So you better be on your best behavior, okay? I have some shoes in the living area. Wear those outside, okay? I’ll be back later. Don’t talk unless spoken to, understood? Remember what I said. If they ask about where you are from or whatever, tell them that you don’t like speaking about it. Be polite. I’ll see you later.” Louis told Harry before he quickly placed a kiss on Harry’s lips and left the house, leaving his ‘husband’ on the bed, stunned and confused.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 2,000 words! :)
> 
> This will become an mpreg.
> 
> I hope this doesn’t seem like I’m going too fast. Tell me if it is and I will slow down some. :)
> 
> And again, there are inaccuracies with the Amish stuff in here.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Comment, vote, fan, subscribe, kudos, etc.
> 
> I love each and every one of you. :)


	8. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this at work and listening to Christmas music. Haha. :) My eyesight is getting so bad. I have to write this with the page zoomed in so much that you can read what I’m typing from a million miles away. Not really but you get the point. I shouldn't have cheated on those eye examines. Haha :)

 

 

Harry stretched as he scratched at his arm. He had Louis’s shirt on and Louis’s pants on, as well as Louis’s shoes. Harry just felt funny. Weird, really.

All Harry could think about was that kiss. That simple little peck that he was given before Louis rushed out of the house to go back to work. Blushing, Harry placed a few fingers on his lips, the same lips that his ‘husband’ had kissed just moments prior.

Harry sighed and grabbed the bowl that he had placed on the wooden chair. Harry wanted to be good for his ‘husband’. Not only so he wouldn’t get hurt or into any trouble, but because he always believed in being a good lover. And he needed to act the part of Louis’s husband.

The thing was, Harry really didn’t know how to be a good lover, a good husband. He was sixteen for crying out loud! He was still a child. And up until ten or so days ago, he was just on summer vacation and going to stay at his family’s summer cabin with his best friend for a few weeks until his family came to stay with them. Now, he was a boy who was kidnapped and had to convince a town full of people that he was in love and married to his kidnapper.

Harry carefully opened the door to the house and stepped outside. He closed the door behind him and looked around the area, looking at everyone who was walking by. No one seemed to notice him this time. Thank the lord for that one.

Harry looked around and saw a little fruit garden. There was a small strawberry patch, some grape vines, some apple trees, and some berry bushes. Harry walked over to a little girl who was picking some berries.

“Hello.” He whispered to her.

“Hi.” She greeted, looking up at Harry. “May I help you?” She asked.

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. “Um, yes. Um, my husband told me to come out here to get some fruit for tonight?” He told the little girl, who just laughed lightly at Harry’s reddening cheeks.

“Yes, of course. Community fruit garden.” She told Harry. “Help yourself.” She said before going back to her picking.

Harry nodded and went to pick some apples from a tree. Harry was careful to get some good fruit, some fruit that was edible. Harry didn’t know what to expect at this service. He didn’t even think that he would be able to go outside or ever see daylight.

As Harry picked some of the strawberries from the little patch, he realized that this was the perfect time to run. He could run as far as he could, get to the nearest town, go home.

But, for some odd reason unknown to Harry, he just smiled a small smile and continued to pick the fruit for the night’s service.

~*~

Harry was washing the fruit carefully when Louis walked into the house.

“Hello, sir.” Harry greeted his ‘husband’.

“You’re still here?” Louis asked. Louis was honestly shocked that Harry was still here. He thought that Harry would have gone, left. He didn’t expect Harry to stay or do as he was asked.

Harry frowned at Louis’s words and nodded as he placed the piece of fruit in a clean bowl. He just had a few more things to wash off.

“Yes, sir?” He confusedly told Louis.

“You stayed?” Louis asked as he walked closer to Harry. “And actually got the fruit?” He asked. Louis grabbed Harry by his face and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips when Harry nodded.

“Louis, Louis, sir!” Harry laughed as Louis pressed kisses all over his face and lips. “Why do you act so surprised, sir?” Harry asked, leaning back on the wooden counter type thing.

Louis just wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, pulling Harry so close that he was pressed onto Louis’s sweaty chest. Harry didn’t complain, he just wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and hugged him back.

“I thought you’d run.” Louis admitted. “Run and turn me in. I don’t wanna go back to jail. I like having my pretty boys, pretty boys like you.” Louis mumbled to Harry.

_Oh_. Harry thought. _He just wanted me to stay so he wouldn’t go to jail and so he could get more ‘pretty boys’?_

Harry frowned and sighed sadly into the hug before he pulled away and turned to the fruit. He really didn’t know why he felt so disappointed. Louis wanting more ‘pretty boys’ was a good thing for Harry. That meant that Louis just might let Harry go home or something. But why did it hurt Harry so much when he heard that?

“Well, I’m going to take a bath. I’ll give you a bath when I’m finished.” Louis told Harry as he slapped Harry’s bum as he walked out of the kitchen area of the house.

Harry sighed again and clenched his jaw harshly as he tried his very best to not cry.

****  
  


“I’m in love with him.” Harry whispered to himself when it dawned on him. Harry had fallen in love with his kidnapper. He didn’t know why or how this could have even happened. Harry was so naive. He was so stupid. He was so young. He didn’t want to love this man. He didn’t want to be in love with him at all. But, he was. And it sucked.

Harry finished up the fruit and wiped his eyes when he realized that he was crying. “I’m so stupid. So stupid.” Harry mumbled to himself as he rest his elbows on the counter beside the bowl of fruit that he had picked and cleaned for the service thing.

“Why do you say that, babe?” Louis asked Harry as he leaned against the doorframe.

Jumping slightly, Harry sniffled and looked over at Louis as he wiped his eyes roughly. Louis was just in his underwear. He wasn’t sweaty or dirty anymore. He looked clean. It even looked as if he had trimmed his beard and mustache.

“No reason. Can you give me my bath now, sir?” Harry asked as he wiped his eyes one last time.

Louis nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. “I need to talk to you anyways. We need to discuss how you and I met, where you are from, why you don’t have any clothes and why you can’t cook without electricity.” Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded and followed Louis like a little puppy.

****  
  


Harry stripped naked when they entered the room and sat on the rug like he always did when he was given a bath, even if he was only given a bath a few times, he knew what to do.

Harry just sat there as Louis washed his body. He didn’t know what to do or what to think. He was in love with this man but he was just another pretty boy to Louis. It hurt. Harry hurt, mentally, physically, Harry was in pain.

“What’s wrong with you, Harry? Why are you ‘so stupid’?” Louis asked as he dipped the rag into the bowl of clean water.

Harry just shrugged and sighed as he moved one arm up so Louis could wash it. “Just am.” He mumbled. “How long will I be here? When can I go home?” He asked.

Louis shrugged his shoulders and washed Harry’s arm and side. “Don’t know. I won’t take you to your parents’ door, though, Harry. I’ll leave you out in the woods when I’m finished with you. Or until I find another pretty boy to take your place. Might have to hurt you, though. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve hurt a boy.” Louis mumbled.

Harry just nodded and leaned over so he could rest his head on the bed. It would be Harry’s luck to fall for someone who didn’t and wouldn’t feel the same about him. Bad things always seemed to happen to Harry.

Silently, Louis washed Harry and stood up. He tossed the rag into one of the bowls.

“Get up, Harry. I want you dressed. Then I want you to clean up while we talk, understood?” Louis asked Harry, even though the question was more of a statement.

Harry dressed himself with the clothes that he was handed and began to clean the water and such out of the floor.

“Your maiden name is Harry Styles. Your married name is Harry Fisher. I am Louis Fisher. You are not originally Amish, but you and I ‘fell in love’.” Louis told Harry, making quotes around the words ‘fell in love’. “You are from the big city of New York City. You were at a small Amish community, looking around. We met, we began to see each other, we married just a few days later. You had to go back to the city, which is why you weren’t able to come home with me when I came home.” Louis told Harry.

Harry nodded his head, trying to remember all of the information that he was given. “Yes, sir.”

“You also don’t know how to cook without electricity because you lived in the city. You are so in love with me that you don’t want me to change where I am from. You want to live the life of an Amish husband, or wife is what you will be considered and treated as.” Louis continued.

Harry nodded and sighed as he sat on the floor, his legs crossed.

“What will happen when you get tired of me?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Don’t know. I might ‘move’ to a different community. Never had one of my pretty boys to be caught, so I didn’t have this problem.” Louis mumbled to Harry as he rubbed his face.

Harry nodded and picked at the pants he was wearing.

“We’ll have to get you some clothes as well, Harry. Some for the little sissy boys around here.” Louis told Harry.

There were little sissy boys in the community. They were the ‘wives’ of some of the men in the community. Some of them were searching for a husband. The boys were still called ‘husbands’ even if they were the ‘wife’ of the relationship.

Harry nodded and sighed. “Yes, sir.” Harry whispered to Louis. “Please, though, sir, please don’t hurt me.” He quietly begged. “Please. I’ve done everything you’ve asked. I haven’t put up a fight. I haven’t run. I haven’t told anyone.” Harry told Louis, tears slowly falling from his eyes. “Please, Louis. Please. Please. I won’t tell anyone. Please, please don’t hurt me. Don’t kill me. Don’t leave me.” Harry whispered as he slowly crawled over to Louis, who was seated on the bed. “Please, Louis. I love you. Please don’t leave me. Don’t hurt me. I love you.”

****  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,800 words. :) I might update again today.
> 
> Again, there are some inaccuracies in this. This is a fanfiction, this is made up so not everything is going to be completely correct.
> 
> Tell me if I’m going too fast with this and I will slow down some.
> 
> But, Harry admitted to himself, and to Louis, that he loved Louis. :)
> 
> I wonder what Louis will do or say about that. ;)
> 
> Thank you all so very much for commenting and reading and subscribing and voting and kudosing and everything. I love you all! :) You are all the absolute best! :)


	9. Chapter 6

 

 

Harry walked around with his head down, his hair covering his face, as he followed Louis. He had learned quickly that admitting to Louis that he loved Louis wasn’t the best of ideas. Louis had given Harry a busted lip, a bloody nose, a large bruise on his cheek, and bruises on his neck. According to Louis, Louis didn’t love and he ‘never would love a little sissy boy like Harry’.

Harry didn’t know what hurt the most, the bruises on his body or the bruises on his heart.

Louis didn’t even act like anything was happening. He was chatting with some of the people that he knew. He had instructed Harry not to say a single word to anyone while they were out.

Harry wasn’t going to do anything that would make Louis even more upset than he already was.

Harry sat down beside Louis on the wooden bench. He had placed the fruit bowl with the other foods earlier. Right now, they were getting read to have the service. Louis was still chatting with other people, smiling and acting like he didn’t just choke and hit his ‘husband’ just a few hours ago.

“Look up, Harry.” Louis told Harry. “It’s about to start.”

Harry nodded and sat up, licking his busted bottom lip. Thankfully, Harry’s lip and nose didn’t look too horrible. He did, however, have some harsh bruises on his cheek and neck. “Yes, sir.” Harry whispered to Louis as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him even closer.

Harry tried to act as couply as he possibly could with his kidnapper, but he couldn’t do too much. He was scared of this man. Even though he still loved him.

The song leader came up to the front of the room and cleared his throat.

“May everyone please get their songbooks out, we will sing a few songs before we begin.” She told the group.

Harry sighed quietly as Louis reached over with his free hand and grabbed one of the song books from beside him.

“May everyone turn to page 52, we will begin singing when everyone is ready.” The song leader told them.

People began to go through the book to the correct page and stood up, Harry standing up when his ‘husband’ did. Louis kept his arm around Harry’s waist as they began to sing the song that was chosen. It was in a different language, like some sort of German or something. Harry didn’t know what it was, and it was obvious that Louis didn’t know it either, or very well anyways.

Harry hummed as he looked at the book and swayed a bit to the rhythm of the song.

Thankfully, they only sang a few of these songs and were told to sit down. An older man, who Louis told Harry was the deacon of the church, came up and read a few scriptures out of his Bible, he spoke in German or whatever language they sang in. Harry didn’t know what they were saying.

****  
  
  


Throughout the entire service, Harry had no idea what was going on. The service was all spoken in some other language that Harry didn’t understand. Harry was thankful that it was all over with.

Harry stood up, with the help of Louis, and let Louis wrap his arm around his waist.

Harry did wonder why no one had said anything about the bruises on him. It must be common. Harry mentally confirmed that thought when he saw that another woman had a fading bruise on her cheek.

Louis led Harry around and introduced him to some people, telling them that his voice was sore and he couldn’t talk at the moment. Some of the men smirked at Louis and told him something around the lines of ‘knew you’d get a screamer’ or ‘his poor throat’ and then they laughed, Louis laughing along with them as Harry blushed.

Some of the woman and ‘sissy boys’, as they were called, gave Harry a pity smile, like they either knew that he wasn’t allowed to talk or they felt bad because Harry’s throat was sore.

“Harry, this is Mary. She’s one of the best cooks here. She has offered to help you learn how to cook.” Louis told Harry, successfully getting Harry’s attention. Harry was previously holding Louis’s hand and thinking of what would have happened if Louis wasn’t so angry about Harry’s admission of loving him.

Harry smiled and nodded, remembering that he was told to not speak tonight.

“She will stop by our house tomorrow morning to help you while I am at work.” Louis told Harry.

Harry smiled a small smile again and nodded, again. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek.

“You two are so sweet, Louis. So sweet.” Mary told Louis and Harry as she pinched both of their cheeks. Harry blushed and nodded his head as Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s head and squeezed his hand, hard.

“Thank you, Mary.” Louis thanked the older woman. “How about we go and get something to eat? Before its all gone?” Louis suggested, joking about the food being all gone. All of the women, girls and ‘sissy boys’ always brought a lot of food, each dish was enough for each person of the community so there was always enough food.

“Of course, dear.” Mary laughed. “I made some new bread. I got the original recipe from town, but I put my own twist on it.” Mary told Louis as they walked over to the long table where all of the food was placed.

Harry looked at all of the food on the table. It all looked delicious. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, bread, rolls, butter, fruit, vegetables, cheese, pies, cakes, jams, casseroles and tons of other food.

“I’m going to go take my seat, Harry. Get my plate? And some tea for me to drink?” Louis told Harry before he pat Harry’s bum and walked over to a table where a few of the other men, some who he worked with, were sitting, waiting for their wives, husbands or fiancees, fiances or people who were looking to wed, were getting their food for them.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at the food. He gently took the plate from Mary, smiling thankfully at her.

“We fix their food before we fix our own.” She quietly told Harry.

Harry nodded and sighed as he looked at the food. Harry didn’t even know what all Louis liked.

“Louis likes the mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, butter, green beans, and the chicken. He also likes the cake, Harry.” Mary quietly told Harry.

Harry honestly couldn’t be more thankful for this older woman. Harry nodded thankfully at the woman and began to fix Louis’s plate.

Harry followed Mary to the table where Louis was sitting, along with what looked like her husband. Harry placed Louis’s plate, fork and his glass of tea on the table and pressed a kiss to Louis’s cheek, not wanting to interrupt the conversation that Louis was in.

Mary led Harry back to the table so they could fix their own food, they had to get in line for it.

“Louis is lucky to have a beauty like you, dear.” She told Harry. Harry blushed and nodded his head.

The two were silent until they reached the table again. Mary handed Harry a plate again, but this plate was much smaller than the plate he was given for Louis’s plate.

“We aren’t to eat as much as the men. Unless we are pregnant, then we can eat more. But, since we don’t do as much as the men, we don’t eat as much so the men can have enough food to eat.” Mary explained to Harry as she placed a single roll on her plate and began to put just a little bit of food on her plate. Harry did the same, just getting enough so he would be able to be somewhat full.

When Harry and Mary both had their plates fixed and drinks, they walked over to another table, full of babies, women, girls, wives, and sissy boys. Harry placed his plate and drink at the table and sat down in his chair. He looked over at the table where Louis was seated and sighed as he watched Louis.

Louis was just eating his food and talking with some of the other men. Harry really wished that he could sit next to his ‘husband’ while they ate. Harry liked it when Louis fed him. He liked it when Louis was near him.

Slowly, Harry ate his food and listened to the females and sissy boys gossiped and talked. Harry wasn’t going to disobey his ‘husband’ and speak, not even when someone asked him a question.

Harry was thankful that Mary was there, telling whoever wanted to speak to him that he couldn’t speak at the moment.

One of the boys, who was sitting next to Harry, had a baby in his arms. The baby couldn’t have been too old. Harry smiled at the baby and sighed. He wished that he could have a baby of his own.

Harry placed his fork down and tapped the boy’s shoulder, getting his attention. Harry then pointed at the baby, hoping that the boy would get the hint that Harry was asking if he could hold the little baby.

The boy seemed to understand what Harry was trying to say and nodded as he handed the little girl over to Harry. “Her name is Jazmin, named after my husband’s great, great grandmother.” He told Harry. Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the little baby, Jazmin’s, cheek. “My name is Jacob.” The boy introduced. “You’re Harry, correct? Louis’s new husband?” He asked.

Harry nodded as he held the baby girl in his arms and rocked her gently as she looked up at him and chewed on her little fist.

Harry really wanted a baby of his own.

****  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s kind of short… A little over 1,600 words…
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Again, there are some inaccuracies in this story.
> 
> Please vote, comment, subscribe, kudos, fan, etc.
> 
> I love each and every single one of you.
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes that you had found that I had missed and/or suggestions that you may have about this story.
> 
> I will update as soon as I can, and if it’s not before Christmas, which I doubt that it will take me that long, then I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, if you celebrate Christmas.
> 
> :) <3


	10. Chapter 7

Harry followed beside Louis obediently as they walked home. Louis was quiet, his arm around Harry’s waist as they walked. Harry couldn’t think of anything but the little beautiful baby that he was holding, silently cooing at. Harry really wanted a baby of his own. He really wanted someone to hold and care for. Someone who would need him all of the time. Someone who was half him and half his kidnapper.

Harry was so in love with this man, it wasn't even funny. And it sucked. 

Soon, when the two made it to their home, Louis locked the door and turned to Harry for a brief moment. "Did you speak tonight?" He asked Harry as he motioned for Harry to follow him. 

Harry shook his head as he followed Louis. "No, sir. I didn't." Harry promised, sitting down in the bed as Louis lit a lamp. 

"I'm going to give you that medicine, drug, whatever." Louis told Harry. 

Harry sighed and nodded. "I wouldn't, like, do anything bad if you didn't." He whispered to Louis. "I'd do whatever you wanted me to do. I'd try to be quiet. Please, Louis. May I please stay sober this time?" Harry shyly asked, picking at his shirt. Harry wouldn't do anything Louis didn't want him to do. He would be obedient in bed. He wouldn't do anything to mess this up even more than it already was.

Louis looked over at Harry, looking him up and down before sighing. "Why, Harry? Why do you want to be sober? Awake?" Louis asked. 

Harry shrugged and nibbled on his bottom lip for a few minutes. Louis obviously wasn't in the mood for Harry not speaking when asked a question, so he walked closer to Harry and roughly grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look up. 

"I asked you a question." Louis told Harry, his grip on Harry's chin not loosening for the teen. 

"I want to be awake, sir." Harry whispered. "And feel you." He quietly told Louis, leaving out the part that he wanted this to be like them making love, as a deep blush covered his face. Telling Louis that he wanted this to be like making love to each other wouldn't end well at all. 

Louis just nodded his head and let go of Harry's chin. He then began to walk over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of oil. He really needed to get some more. 

"I want you to undress me, Harry. Since you want to stay awake, stay sober, you will be doing some things for me." Louis told Harry, a small smirk forming on his lips as he turned to face Harry, the oil still in his hands.

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Louis and Harry had spent the next few days about the same. Louis would work and Harry would practice his cooking skills with Mary during the day. When Louis came home from work for lunch, Harry had a lunch fixed. And when Louis came home for supper, there was a hot meal, kind of, on the table. Harry, as odd as it may sound, was a natural in the kitchen. Even without any electricity. And at night, right before they went to bed, they had sex of some sort. Harry would let Louis use any of his fuck holes just so he would be pleased. 

But today, today was different than the past few days. Today was Saturday and Louis didn't have to work and Mary was at her own home with her own husband. And Louis and Harry were in a Mennonite community, at a tattoo parlor. They had just finished getting their rings tattooed onto their fingers. And that made Harry fall even more in love with his kidnapper. 

Both of their ring fingers have the word 'forever' written in a pretty cursive. It was simple and Harry loved it so much. He loved it so much that he stared at it the entire way back to their house, then he wrapped his finger back up of course. He didn't want it to mess up or for him to get an infection. 

 

When the freshly tattooed couple walked into their home, Harry went straight to cooking for his 'husband'. Even if they weren't really married, Harry still had to act the part. He had to convince everyone here that he and Louis really did love each other and that they really were married. It wasn't too hard on Harry's part, though.

 

As Harry cooked, he began to think about Sam and how he was doing. He had found out that Sam was okay, thank the Lord. 

While he was at the tattoo parlor, he was reading a local newspaper. Apparently his best friend was found and okay. It's been nearly two weeks since he was left out in the woods. According to the newspaper, Sam was doing just fine. He was dehydrated, delusional, and messed up from the amount of drugs he was given. He was almost given a lethal dose. But, he was doing fine. Harry was glad to hear that. 

Harry still couldn't help but think of how things might be if Sam wasn't so darn stubborn. 

Harry just sighed and finished cooking the food for his 'husband', turning his attention and thoughts to something else; wanting a baby. 

 

After Harry and Louis finished the food that Harry had made, the two were laying on the bed, well, Harry was sitting on the bed and Louis was reading beside the bed. 

Harry quietly whispered something as he rubbed his stomach. 

Louis lifted his eyes from the book and cocked an eyebrow up some. "Excuse me?" He asked, wanting Harry to repeat what he had quietly just said. Harry just blushed and shook his head, not knowing that he had spoken out loud. 

Louis placed the book down and reached over, grabbing Harry's chin roughly so he was forcing Harry to look over at him. 

"What did you say?" Louis asker Harry, his voice full of anger and annoyance. 

"I... I want a baby. Your baby." Harry managed to whisper. 

Louis tossed Harry's face to the side and pushed Harry onto the bed. He then began to angrily crawl towards Harry, causing the teen to be even more scared than he previously was. 

"You will not have a child, not mine, not anyone's, understood?" Louis asked as he roughly pinned Harry's arms down up by his head. 

Harry nodded his head quickly as tears filled his eyes. He really wanted a baby with Louis. 

"What if I do get pregnant?" Harry asked quietly. 

Louis pushed down on Harry's wrists before he moved one hand so he was holding both of the teen's wrists. He brought the other one to Harry's neck and pressed down almost as hard as he could. 

"You will not have my baby, understood?" Louis told Harry. 

Harry tried to nod, it wasn't that easy with the stronger man pressing his neck down into the bed. "Yes, sir." Harry whispered quietly, lightly trying to struggle his way of the deadly hold.

Right before Harry was to pass out, Louis let go of his neck and wrists. He stood off of the bed as Harry gasped for some much needed air. 

"You will not have my baby!" Louis yelled to Harry. "I will kill the damn thing if you ever get pregnant, understood?" Louis asked Harry. 

Harry just nodded his head as he closed his eyes. He let a few tears fall from his eyes. Some of the tears were from when Louis was choking him. Some where from Louis yelling at him. Some were from Louis saying that he didn't want a child, he didn't want Harry pregnant with his could. But most of these tears were from the threat that Louis had made. Harry had no doubt in his mind that Louis wouldn't kill any child Harry became pregnant with while here. The look on Louis's face showed how angry he was at the thought of Harry pregnant. And the look in Louis's eyes made Harry believe that threat would most likely would be gone through. 

So, Harry prayed to every god out there that he wasn't pregnant. He couldn't stand knowing that his baby would surely be killed.

 

 

______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you were expecting, huh? Haha. 
> 
> I wrote this as I was fighting sleep. I still am. And this is written on my phone, so there might be some mistakes. 
> 
> I wanted to update before Christmas. And Christmas eve is in less than twenty minutes, so I wanted to finish this up. 
> 
> This is short, and I apologize. It is about 1,400 words. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can. 
> 
> I will add the new tags to this as soon as I can. 
> 
> Here are the ring tattoos. I hope I copied the correct link. I'm too tired to double check at the moment. 
> 
> http://www.tattoo4me.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/stupendous-couple-tattoo-ideas-simple-tattoo-picture-14119990078nk4g.jpg
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, kudos, fan, follow, etc.
> 
> I love each and every one of you. Good night. And merry Christmas, if you celebrate Christmas. :)
> 
> I'll try to update again soon. 
> 
> Love you all, and thank you all so much. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And happy birthday, Louis! So old, man. 23! ;)


	11. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of dialogue. Sorry. And it’s long. A lot longer than I thought that it would be. There is a bit of a time skip here, and some information and whatnot in here. :)

 

Harry had been with Louis for about a month now. He and Louis would wake up in the same bed, Louis would sometimes fuck him before he told Harry to go make something for breakfast. Harry normally fixed them some homemade biscuits and went out to the ice house and got some meat and eggs so he could fix his husband a proper breakfast with some milk or tea to drink, maybe some water. Sometimes, Harry would just make them some fresh fruit.

After breakfast, Louis would go to work and Harry would clean and practice cooking, then he would go and work outside on the garden or clean the animals. Before Louis came home for lunch, Harry would go and make something quick. They would eat lunch and then go back to what they were doing. Before Louis got off of work, Harry would begin to work on supper and would have it done by the time Louis got home.

When they finished eating and Harry finished cleaning the kitchen, the two of them would either go off and have sex then bathe and go to bed, or just bathe and go to bed. Sometimes, they would go and visit with others or go to church services.

And they would use the bathroom in between everything whenever they needed to.

But, the past few days have been a bit off. Instead of waking up with his husband in his arms, Louis was waking up with his husband kneeling over one of the buckets, throwing up everything he had eaten. Louis would just groan and roll back over on the bed.

Harry was worried. He and Louis have been having so much sex, he feared that he was pregnant. He feared that Louis was going to kill him and or the baby if he was. Harry was terrified.

This morning was just like the past few days. Harry had woken up and ran, tripping over everything in the way, and threw up in one of the buckets that he had left in the room, just for this.

Harry sighed and leaned back on the wall, taking deep breaths of air.

“Are you okay enough to fuck?” Louis asked, not even turning to look over at Harry. “Or even suck me off? Woke up hard.” Louis continued.

“Yeah, hang on.” Harry whispered as he wiped his mouth off and wiped his hand on the rug. He would clean that up later.

Carefully, Harry stood up and took a deep breath before he rubbed his stomach and made his way over to the bed again.

“Want me to ride you, sir?” Harry asked as he crawled closer to his husband.

“Ride will be nice. I don’t have to work today.” Louis mumbled against his pillow. “But I want that mouth of yours around me.”

Harry nodded and carefully rolled his husband over to his back and carefully pulled Louis’s underwear down.

Louis just hummed and let Harry work.

Harry didn’t even get Louis half of the way down his throat when he threw up all over Louis’s cock.

**  
  
**

Harry sported another nice bruise on his cheek and another busted lip after the morning’s incident as he fixed himself some lunch. Mary wasn’t coming in today, she had said that Harry was doing an amazing job and all he really needed to do was practice some recipes.

So, that was what Harry was doing for supper. Louis was out with some of his friends, he left almost as soon as he finished hitting Harry this morning. Louis didn’t hit Harry very many times, just two or three. He didn’t hit Harry’s stomach and Harry was happy about that. If he was pregnant, he didn’t want the baby to get hurt.

Harry placed his hand on his stomach, pressing down on it to feel if it was hard or something like that. It was kind of hard. Well, not really. It looked almost the same as it was when he had arrived here, he’s just gained some weight from the food he’s eaten. But, he hasn’t eaten much. Just a lot of things that were cooked in lard.

Harry carefully picked up his grilled cheese and took a bite out of it, closing his eyes as he ate it. Harry had really hoped that his husband wasn’t still upset at him for saying that he loved Louis. And he did hope that Louis really didn’t mean that he would kill the baby if Harry was to ever get pregnant.

Harry didn’t know if he should tell Louis that he thought he might be pregnant. He didn’t know if he and the baby were going to be safe or not.

Harry didn’t want Louis to not know if he was having a baby or not. Then again, he didn’t know if Louis would hurt the baby or hurt Harry enough that he would hurt or kill the baby. Harry was truly torn on what to do. Everyone around has been asking when they were going to have a baby and if they were expecting already.

And every time someone asked, Louis’s grip on Harry’s hand or waist or shoulders would tighten up and he would just say ‘no’ and that they weren’t planning on having a baby just yet.

What if they were going to have a baby? What if Harry was pregnant? Harry was sixteen and was taken away from his life, kidnapped and drugged. He has fallen in love with the man who hated him and was only using him for sex and other sick, twisted pleasures.

Harry was only here until Louis was tired of him or found some other boy to take. Harry was surprised that he was still here, honestly. He didn’t expect Louis to still want to have him, sexually, or have him there.

Harry decided that he would wait a little bit, to see if he really was pregnant, to see if he would have any more symptoms of being pregnant. Harry honestly didn’t even know if he was one of the boys who could get pregnant. Yeah, there were a lot of males who could get pregnant, but like with females, some just weren’t able to have a baby or conceive at all.

~*~

The thing was, Harry’s symptoms began to get worse. Worse and worse. It got to where he couldn’t even smell dirt without throwing up, and dirt was everywhere. Or so it seemed anyways.

This actually had gotten Louis worried, thinking that Harry had some disease or infection or something of that nature, so he decided that he was going to take Harry to the community doctor to see if he could help them out, tell them what was going on.

Harry has been here for about two months now when Louis decided that it was time to take the teen to the doctor.

“Harry.” Louis told the sixteen year old as he walked in on the boy, who was trying not to gag as he attempted at cooking supper.

Harry looked over at Louis, his own face pale and it looked as if he was to throw up all over his older husband’s food. “Yes, sir?” Harry weakly whispered.

“I’m taking you to the doctor tomorrow. To see what’s going on. Whatever you have isn’t contagious, since I haven’t gotten it yet, but I don’t need you to get too sick to where you have to go out to an actual city or town.” Louis told the boy as he sat down on the little table.

That worried Harry. He just nodded and turned back to try and attempt to cook the food for his husband.

If Harry was pregnant, the doctor might find out when he went. Harry knew what he had to do. He had to leave here, and before his husband woke up. The problem was, Harry didn’t know where ‘here’ was. He didn’t know what ‘here’ was around. Harry had to leave, though. For his baby.

As Harry cooked, he put his mind on how he was going to leave. He obviously had to leave during the night. But, that might be dangerous. He didn’t know where he was, what was out there, nothing like that, and he’s been extremely sick. And, there were woods all around this place.

Harry did remember the way to the Mennonite community, though. Maybe he could get Louis’s buggy and horses and run out that way?

Harry nodded to himself as he placed the food on the plates, one for himself and one for his lovely husband. Harry would leave, in the dead of the night. Louis trusted Harry enough to not tie him up or anything like that now, so this would be easier. Harry would just have to sleep in something warmer than what he normally did. And he would have to get a lamp and some matches so he could light it. He had to leave. He had to protect his baby.

Louis grabbed his fork and began eating the food as soon as it was placed down in front of him. Harry’s food was actually really good, that surprised almost everyone. It seemed like the boy just needed to learn how to work the brick ovens, he was a natural cook.

“This is good, Harry. Very nice.” Louis complemented the teen, who just blushed at the praise and nodded his head.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry whispered to Louis.

Harry picked his fork up and carefully scooped up some mashed potatoes. He really hoped that this wouldn’t make him sick. He didn’t want to have to run to the bucket and throw up again. That has happened with almost every single meal he’s had for the past month.

Surprisingly, Harry was able to eat the entire meal without getting sick.

Harry and Louis were both quiet, like almost always, throughout the meal.

Harry cleaned the kitchen when they were both finished and met his husband in their room when he was done. Louis was sitting on the bed, writing in some book that Harry really didn’t get the chance to see what it was before it was closed and placed in one of the open drawers on the nightstand, a drawer that Harry was not allowed to even look inside or open, or touch really.

“Are we going to bathe tonight? I’m sorry supper was a little late.” Harry whispered as he moved to sit on the bed beside Louis.

Louis just shrugged and pulled the teen closer to him. “Don’t feel like it tonight, really.” He mumbled as he sighed, holding Harry close. That was when Harry noticed that the older man was hard.

Harry took a deep breath before he looked up at Louis. “Are you wanting to fuck me, sir?” Harry asked, trying to sound innocent.

Harry had found out that Louis liked Harry mainly for his innocence, that was why he picked young males to take. Louis liked innocence. And Harry liked Louis, so he was going to be as innocent as he could. Even if he was leaving in a few hours.

Besides, Harry wanted to make love to this man one last time, even if that love making was only love making for him, and fucking for Louis.

Louis hummed and rubbed Harry’s arm. “You know what, baby?” Louis asked as he moved Harry to where he was laying on his back. “That actually sounds amazing.” He mumbled before he began to press kisses and bites on Harry’s neck.

Harry shuddered at the quick movements and the kisses as he nodded his head. “Okay.” He whispered, opening his legs a bit wider for the older man to get more comfortable in.

Soon, the two of them were naked and Louis was quickly thrusting into the younger of the two, moaning and groaning in pleasure as he fucked Harry as hard and fast as he possibly could. He had on hand on the bed above Harry’s head, keeping himself steady, and the other hand was wrapped tightly around the base of the crying teen’s cock, keeping the teen from being able to cum.

Harry’s hands were at Louis’s back, his nails digging into Louis’s skin which was causing Louis’s back to bleed some, and he was crying out, begging to cum. Harry’s little legs were shaking around Louis’s waist, Harry screaming and crying in pleasure.This was all too much. Sex with Louis was amazing, it really was. Harry liked it when Louis was so dominant towards him. Harry loved it when Louis was rough with him. It was amazing.

And Harry loved Louis, even if Louis didn’t love Harry back.

Sooner than Harry wanted, Louis was cumming deep into the boy, his grip on the bed sheets and Harry’s cock tightened impossibly tight, Harry screamed loudly enough to wake anyone who was sleeping in the small community.

As soon as Louis calmed down and removed his hand from Harry’s cock, Harry came so hard that his screams became silent, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he became all floaty, like he was floating. This was by far the best sex that he has ever had.

~*~

Harry woke up later that night, naked and in Louis’s arms. Carefully, Harry moved out of his husband’s arms and rolled off of the bed, trying not to make a sound. He walked over to the discarded clothes and quickly put on some; his panties, his pants, and Louis’s shirt. It was dark, but he had the light of the moon. It wasn’t much light, but it would do. Harry looked over at Louis and bit his bottom lip, rethinking this. He quickly remembered the threat of his baby being killed and shook his head. He couldn’t stay. He had to go, even if it mean that he was leaving the only man he has ever loved.

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed the lamp and matches from the bedside table and walked out of the room, whispering out a soft ‘I love you, Louis. We love you.’ He then walked out of the house, after he put his shoes on and grabbed some bread. He had to stay quiet. He couldn’t make a sound. He could tell that Louis was still sleeping, he could hear his snores.

Harry walked over to the small garage like thing where the horses and the buggy were. He placed the food and the lamp, along with the matches, in the buggy and hooked up the horses before getting in himself.

With one last look around, Harry took a deep breath and left the house, soon leaving the little Amish community that he has grown to love, and the man he had fallen in love with.

This was for the baby.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 2,400 words! :)
> 
> Again, inaccuracies.
> 
> I know this was a lot to deal with in one chapter, and there was little dialogue.
> 
> I hope that it was okay.
> 
> I have been working on this on and off all day. So, I hope that it was good.
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think, and tell me if I had made any mistakes. I don’t know if I have the times correctly, like how long Harry has been there and whatnot, but oh well. Tell me if I’m wrong. :)
> 
> Comment, subscribe, kudos, fan, tell a friend, etc. :)
> 
> I will try and work on another chapter tonight.
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> I hope you all have had an amazing Christmas and that you all have gotten what you wanted! :)


	12. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NOT MUCH DIALOGUE & MASSIVE TIME SKIP AHEAD.

 

 

When Louis woke up, he rolled over, wanting to hold his husband some more. He frowned when he didn’t feel the teen in the bed. Quickly, Louis sat up. Maybe Harry is just cooking? Louis thought to himself.

Louis got out of the bed and rubbed his stomach before he slipped on a pair of his boxers. He noticed that Harry’s pants, panties and one of his own shirts were missing from the pile of clothes in the floor.

“Harry?” Louis called out. Harry has never gotten out of bed without Louis being awake just yet, not unless he was getting sick.

When Louis heard no reply, he quickly walked out of the bedroom and looked around the house, searching for the sixteen year old.

“Harry?” He called out again. No answer.

Louis cursed under his breath and ran outside. He immediately began to hit the side of the house when he noticed that his horses and buggy were missing.

“Fuck!” Louis screamed.

Harry left? Really? That pissed Louis off. Louis specifically told Harry, many times, what would happen if he left.

Louis has never killed anyone, but he was going to. He was going to find Harry and kill everyone and anyone who got in his way.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Harry had been home for a while. His parents made him move, worried that his kidnapper would find him again. Part of the teen wanted Louis to find him. He wanted Louis to take him away again. Harry loved Louis.

But, Harry had done this for a reason. He had a child, two children, to think of.

Harry’s assumptions on him being pregnant correct. He was pregnant. He was having his kidnapper’s babies. As soon as he had gotten home, he was taken to the hospital. There, they found two little babies growing inside of him. He was about two and a half months pregnant. He was not doing this alone, though. He had his parents, sister, and Sam.

When Harry came home, after he was sent home with the information that he was pregnant with twins, he was questioned by the cops. They wanted to know where Louis was, what all Louis had done to him, things like that. Harry just stayed silent. He didn’t want them to find Louis and hurt him. Harry loved Louis too much to have the man hurt in any way.

 

He had found out that he was having a little boy and a little girl when he went to his five month doctor appointment. He loved his babies so much. He really hoped that the two babies looked like their father. Harry wanted them to look like Louis.

 

Harry was now big. Every single day, he would take a picture of his belly, wanting to keep up with how much he had grown during this pregnancy. He had grown a lot, he was getting bigger and bigger each and every single day.

At this moment, it was Christmas Eve. Harry was almost thirty weeks pregnant, he was expected to give birth within the next seven weeks, and he was helping his mother make cookies to leave for Santa, for the little kids who were there. He knew that he shouldn’t even be up, he was far too big to be doing anything and his doctor had told him many times to not do anything.

Harry sighed and rubbed his stomach over the large Christmas sweater he was wearing. He did miss being at home, but he was missing his kidnapper more and more each day.

“Harry, go sit down, please.” Anne begged her son.

Harry just shook his head and cut out another Christmas tree shaped cookie.

“I’m okay, mum. Promise.” Harry promised her.

Honestly, that was the most he really spoke to anyone now. Everyone thought that it was because he was so scarred with his kidnapper, but Harry really just missed the older man, who was his husband. Harry didn’t know if it was really a legal marriage, especially since their marriage documents were faked. But, Harry would still claim that man as his husband.

“Harry, go sit.” Anne told Harry, leaving no room for back talk. “I can see your ankles swelling through your socks. And my grandbabies are in there.” She said, pointing to Harry’s large stomach with the spoon. “You can’t be standing right now.”

Sighing, Harry nodded sat down on the barstool that was beside the counter, then he continued to cut the cookies into different Christmas shapes.

Harry felt someone begin to rub his back and shoulders, causing him to sigh out in pleasure. His entire body has been aching, it really has. He was thankful for Sam, who was getting the knots out of Harry’s shoulders.

Harry was grateful for a friend like Sam.

Sam, he was doing good. With the massive amounts of drugs he was given, he had gotten some brain damage. His speech was slurred and his reaction time wasn’t as fast. He could no longer play sports and he had to get into some more normal classes, not the advanced classes that he once was in.

Like Harry, Sam was being homeschooled. Harry hated it. He didn’t want to go to school. He didn’t want to do any type of work. He just wanted to be with his husband. He wanted his husband to hold him at night. He wanted to cook for his husband, make love to his husband. See his husband. Wish his husband a Happy Birthday, he was turning 24 today.

The only way Harry could ever see Louis’s face was when he googled the man. He missed Louis so much.

At that thought, Harry began to cry. He wanted his husband back. He wanted to be with his husband, but he couldn’t. He had two little babies to think about. And it wasn’t like his family would let him go anywhere. He was lucky to be able to look out the window, if he were to be honest.

The only time Harry was ever allowed to leave was when he was going to the doctor.

And it sucked.

At least he was able to get out once a month, maybe twice a month if he had to go to the doctor two times in a month.

“It’s okay.” Sam slowly told Harry as he turned the pregnant sixteen year old around and hugged him as tightly as he could.

Harry just cried into Sam’s chest, wishing that it was Louis’s.

“I want Louis.” Harry whispered to his friend, who just rubbed his back in response.

 

While he was watching a video of Louis in court, Harry felt some liquid on the bed. His first thought was that his water broke. It was well past midnight and everyone was asleep. So, Harry quickly exited out of the video and shut his laptop. He had been feeling some discomfort during the day, but he didn’t think anything of it.

He knew that having the babies now would classify them as premature. He knew that his babies would be too small to be born at this moment. He just hoped that he was leaking, not that his water actually broke. Carefully, Harry stood out of the bed and rubbed his stomach. He walked down the hall to his parents’ room and knocked on the door. He didn’t want to wake everyone up.

“Mummy, daddy?” Harry whispered as he opened the door.

Harry heard a groan and then his father’s voice. “What is it, Harry? You okay?” He asked.

“I think my water broke. It’s too early.” Harry whispered.

Harry’s father quickly got out of bed, startling his wife as he did so. “Put your shoes on, Anne.” Robin told his wife. “Harry, dammit, sit or something.” Robin told Harry.

Harry just nodded and sat down on the computer desk chair, rubbing his stomach. His parents were more nervous and frantic about this than Harry was. The two of them were running around like a chicken with their head cut off.

“Where’s the bag?” Anne asked as Robin helped Harry stand up. “Where’s my phone?” She asked.

Harry just rubbed his stomach. _Where’s Louis?_ He thought. _Where’s my husband?_

 

Soon, the three of them were in the car and headed to the hospital. When Harry was in the car was when he started to feel what felt like the hard, painful contractions. He only felt three by the time they had made it to the hospital.

When he was put in a room, he was quickly being checked out by the doctor. Turns out, he just peed on himself when one of the babies kicked his bladder and the two babies were moving around to get into positions that were more comfortable.

Talk about embarrassing.

Harry was then sent home with a blush covering his cheeks and new clothes to wear.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I would have liked, but oh well.
> 
> So, this went by fast.
> 
> Harry is pregnant with twins.
> 
> The conception date was around about June 13.
> 
> He is about 30 weeks pregnant on Christmas day.
> 
> He is expected to give birth between 33 and 37 weeks pregnant.
> 
> He thought his water broke, it didn’t. He just pissed himself while watching a video of Louis.
> 
> Please vote, comment, subscribe, kudos, tell a friend, etc. :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Sorry this was quick, it may have been too quick. Oops.
> 
> I love you. :) <3


	13. A N Please Read

I think that I am going to be deleting Chapter 9 and rewriting it. I do not like it all that much. Some things will remain the same, but I'm not sure. I'm very sorry.


	14. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TIME SKIP, LITTLE DIALOGUE, AND STUFF. 
> 
> THIS WAS WRITTEN ON MY PHONE, SO, YEAH. :)

Harry woke up on Christmas day at about noon. He had gotten home from the hospital really, really late and he had slept in all day long, missing Christmas breakfast and opening presents. By the smell of things, he didn't miss Christmas lunch. Thank God. 

Carefully, Harry rolled out of bed and placed one hand on his stomach, under his growing bump, and the other on his back. Harry was honestly lucky that he wasn't put on bed rest yet. He was thirty weeks pregnant. The doctor said that the longest he would be pregnant was thirty six weeks, and the earliest he could safely give birth was thirty four weeks. 

For the past ten weeks, he had been getting even more sleep, drinking even more water, staying off of his feet more, doing as the doctor had told him. The doctor suggested that he talk to someone about how he was feeling, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not unless that someone was Louis. 

Harry carefully walked to the bathroom so he could release his bodily fluids, he had to sit on the toilet to do so, then he got up, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. 

"I love you, Louis." Harry whispered as he washed over his tattoo. "We love you. All three of us, right kids?" Harry quietly asked the two babies. For a response, Harry received a number of kicks, one which caused him a bit of pain. 

"I wish your daddy could see you, see me." Harry whispered to the two babies as he turned to lean against the bathroom counter. "Maybe he would be touching my tummy, rubbing it." He told the two babies as he placed both hands on both sides of his stomach, giggling as he felt pressure against his hands. 

"Love you two." Harry told the two babies before he pushed himself off of the wall and began his journey to the kitchen. Harry was absolutely starved. He hasn't eaten since he got some crackers at the hospital earlier this morning. 

 

"Good afternoon, babies!" Harry, or the twins rather, was greeted by his little cousin, almost as soon as he reached the kitchen. 

Harry just smiled and walked over to the young boy. "Hello, Anthony." He greeted the boy. "The twins said 'hello' as well." Harry told the boy before he sat down at the table, in the chair with the cushion on it. 

Anthony giggled and shoved his hand back in the bag of potato chips before his mother, Harry's aunt, took the bag away, telling Anthony that he was going to spoil his appetite if he kept eating like he was. 

Harry just smiled and rubbed his large stomach as he thought about himself having two babies to look after, to raise. 

"Mum," Harry spoke out. His mother had headphones in, so he didn't even know if she heard him.

When he didn't get an answer from his mother, He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Mum!" He shouted, scaring the older woman. 

"Jesus, Harry. Don't do that!" Anne scolded as she held her hand to her chest, acting way more dramatic than need be. 

"Can I go for a short walk? The doctor said that I should exercise some." Harry told his mother, hoping that she would let him go for a walk. He's been stuck inside for so long and the fresh air just might do him some good. 

Anne proved her hand from her chest and bit her bottom lip as she took both headphones out of her ears. "I don't know, Harry." Anne told the pregnant teen. "What if he's out there?" She quietly asked, Harry's aunt leaving the room with Anthony as she spoke. Now, Harry and his mother were the only two in the room. 

"Mummy." Harry began. Harry was already speaking more than normal, normally, he would just sit quietly and not speak unless spoken to. And even then, his answers were short. "I really don't think he's here, mummy. Its been months, he probably doesn't even care about me." 

The thought that Louis didn't care about Harry nearly killed the teen every time he thought about it. Harry loved the man, who had no intentions of loving Harry back. And they now had two babies on the way. 

In all honestly, Harry hoped that Louis has yet to give up on finding him. He hoped that he could at least see Louis one last time. He doubted that would happen, though. He honestly doubted it. 

"I'm sorry, honey. Why don't you just wait." Anne told Harry before she pressed a kiss to Harry's head and went back to cooking. 

 

~*~

 

Christmas went by quickly, then New Years. Harry was feeling some more and more discomfort around his thirty second month. His doctor had told him that it was just that he was not big enough for his babies, his babies were too big and crowded and they had no more room in him, which was why he couldn't feel them moving as much. 

Harry's birthday was not the best, really. He was put on bed rest the week before and he couldn't do anything. He hurt all over and he was honestly just ready to have these babies out of him. 

He wished that his babies were in his arms already. But, the longer they were in him, the better. 

At thirty six weeks, on the dot, Harry began to have contractions. This time, they were real. Very real. Harry has never, ever experienced so much pain in his life. He was rushed to the hospital and prepped for birth. Harry had told his doctor, and his parents, that he wanted to have an all natural pregnancy. He was already worried that the drugs he was given while with Louis had hurt his babies, he wasn't going to put more drugs in his body. 

Harry gave birth two days later, being in labor for nearly forty hours. It was hell, pushing those two babies out of him. But, they were both born on February 7, 2015. Adam William Tomlinson was born at 10:38 pm while his little sister, Sylvia Louise Tomlinson, was born at 11:59 pm. She barely made it. 

Harry's mother was not very happy about her grand children having that man's last name, but it was the, now, seventeen year old's decision. And he wanted his children to have as much of their daddy as possible. 

Harry was able to hold the two babies, and breast feed them, until 12:30 am before they were taken to be checked and put to sleep. Harry was also told to get some sleep himself. 

 

"You left me." A familiar voice whispered. 

Harry opened his eyes immediately, looking up into the dark. When his eyes landed on Louis, he cried out for joy. 

"Louis." Harry whispered as he opened his arms for the man, wanting to be held. 

"Why did you leave me, Harry? I told you not to. Now, they will die. Just like you." 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up in the bed. He looked around as he heard crying. That was when he noticed that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was back in the house that he shared with Louis in the Amish community. 

These cries didn't sound right. Something was off.

"Louis, please. They are just babies." Harry whispered as he tried to get out of the bed. He couldn't move. It was just like it was when he first arrived to the house. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Louis tsked as he walked over to the crib, roughly picking one of the babies up by the arm. "I told you, didn't I?" Louis asked, turning to face Harry. 

Harry had never, ever felt so terrified in his life. And Louis has never, ever looked so terrifying. 

"Please, Louis, please put my babies down. Please." Harry begged. 

Louis's sinister smile only grew at that. "Okay." He simply told Harry before he let go of the screaming child in his hand. 

 

Harry shot up in the bed, his heart monitor going off like crazy. He was covered in sweat, but he couldn't care. 

A nurse ran in the room to check on Harry. It was barely two thirty in the morning and Harry's heart rate was far too high. 

"My babies. I need my babies." Harry told the nurse, his eyes wide as he got out of bed and looked around the room. He didn't know what he as looking for. Maybe for Louis, for the room to change. Something. Anything. He didn't know. 

"Mr. Styles." The nurse, Becky is what her name tag had on it, began. "I can't let you out of your room. You need your rest. Your babies are just fine, believe me." She told Harry as she tried to place the teen back into the bed. 

Harry was having none of that, though. He pushed passed the nurse as he unhooked everything from his body and walked to the door, his bum showing in the back of his hospital gown. 

"Mr. Styles." The nurse began again before Harry turned to look at her. 

"Its Tomlinson, and I'm going to see my babies." He angrily told the nurse before he began to limp his way out of the room. 

The nurse did nothing to stop him this time. 

 

When Harry reached the room where the babies were, he pressed the button to buzz in. He had to see his babies. 

"Please, I have to check on my babies." He frantically told the intercom box. "Please, let me check on my babies. Please." He said as he shoved his wrist at the camera so the nurses on duty could see his wrist band. 

Harry didn't have to wait too long. The nurse who was in his room was soon typing her passcode in and directing Harry to the two babies. 

Both babies were healthy. Adam was just an ounce over six pounds, which was pretty big for a premature baby, and Sylvia was five pounds, nine ounces. Both were screaming when they came out. They both had well functioning lungs. Everything was good. 

And they still were okay when Harry sat beside their shared crib. He applied germ x to his hands before he carefully placed his hand, his hand with his wedding tattoo, on Adam's stomach, feeling him breath. 

"Still breathing, thank God." Harry whispered before he placed his same hand on Sylvia's stomach, feeling her stomach moved as she took in oxygen as well.

Both babies were, thankfully, breathing on their own. Harry really hoped that he was able to bring them home soon. He couldn't wait to let them see the room they would be sharing for the next few years. 

Harry kept his hand on both babies and leaned back in the chair before he fell asleep, hoping and praying that he wouldn't have another nightmare like the one he had just had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 1,800 words. :)
> 
> I decided to just continue with what I was doing. 
> 
> But, that makes this story closer to being finished.  
> I'll say that this story has no more than four chapters. If it does, it will surprise myself. Haha. :)
> 
> Again, there are inaccuracies in this story. 
> 
> And the dream that Harry had is similar to a dream I had. But, it was my dog instead of a baby. Still scared me to death, almost. 
> 
> Anyways, Harry gave birth, the babies are healthy, Harry had a bad dream. 
> 
> :)
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think about this. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, fan, subscribe, etc. 
> 
> I love you all. Thank you so much for reading. :)


	15. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: TIME SKIP AGAIN, SORRY.
> 
> AND THIS IS COMING TO AN END. NOT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT! :(
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS.

 

 

_Two Years later_

“Where we go, muh?” Adam asked Harry as he sat in the back of Harry’s SUV, in his little carseat. They were leaving Harry’s parents’ house, and the house that the twins had grown up in. They had just left their birthday party, they had turned two. And, yes, Harry cried. A lot. Then they had packed the SUV full of their things and Harry drove off.

Harry looked back at the two babies in the backseat of the SUV. They weren’t babies anymore, they were toddlers.

“Yeah! Where go?” Sylvia asked her mother, Harry.

Harry felt as if he deserved the title as a ‘mother’. He did carry these babies for over thirty six weeks.

Harry just sighed. The twins were trying, of course. But, no matter what Harry did, he couldn’t get them to speak a bit more properly.

“Where are we going?” Harry corrected. “And we are going to go find someone.” The nineteen year old told the two two year old’s.

It had been two and a half long years without his husband, and Harry missed him dearly.

Harry hasn’t heard much of anything about Louis. His mother had found out that he was looking up things about his kidnapper and she set a bunch of parental settings on everything. Harry knew that his parents were being protective, but blocking every single news channel and site, even YouTube and any and every social media site, was going a bit too far in Harry’s opinion.

Thankfully, Harry was able to get a job and get some money for him and his babies to go off and find Louis, who Harry hoped was still at that Amish community.

“Who?” Sylvia asked, holding up one of her little dolls that she had been given from her granny Anne. Adam had a similar doll.

“An old friend of mummy’s.” Harry explained as he turned on the radio, letting the song quietly fill the car.

“Dollies!” Adam exclaimed, holding up his doll. Harry looked up at the rear view mirror of the SUV and smiled.

“Yes, baby. That is a dollie.” Harry laughed.

Harry’s mother absolutely hated how Harry was raising his children. He wasn’t forcing a gender on his kids like his parents forced on him. Adam liked to wear pink, even when he was a young baby, he liked pink. He and his sister were dressed in similar outfits almost all of the time. Today was no exception to that.

Harry didn’t mind that his son was feminine and preferred pink over blue, skirts over pants, dolls over cars, glitter over plain.

Adam was Adam, Sylvia was Sylvia. The kids were themselves.

Adam was much like Harry in many ways, they were so similar and it was scary. Adam was going to make a good husband and mother, or father, one day, just as Sylvia was going to make a good wife and mother one day. Not one day soon, though. Years from now, like, when they were thirty. Or older.

“Dah dollie.” Sylvia laughed, holding up a male doll. From the glance that Harry had done, it looked like it was a Ken doll in his little girl’s hand.

“Yeah, baby, that’s the daddy dollie.” Harry told her as he drove.

Harry hated that these two beautiful babies didn’t have a daddy in their lives. He was hoping that this trip would change that. Harry was hoping that he would see Louis and Louis would want to be the twins’ father and be with Harry again. Harry doubted that, but whatever. He still had hope.

Harry was honestly surprised that his parents didn’t flip out when he told them that he was moving out, moving to a small community that he had stayed in some while he was taken and finding his way back home. He just didn’t say that the community was the community that he had lived in with his husband, who had kidnapped him, raped him, drugged him, beat him, and impregnated him.

What they didn’t know wouldn't hurt them, right?

“Go song!” Adam screamed when he heard ‘Let it Go’ from ‘Frozen’.

Harry smiled a tight smile, flinching and cringing at the sound of the song, and turned the radio up some so the kids could hear it better.

Harry was really beginning to hate his sister for showing the twins that movie. It was a horrible, horrible movie. And the songs got annoying.

Harry didn’t even want his kids to watch television, but they would when he had his parents or sister babysit them while he worked or did whatever he needed to do.

“Let it GOOO!” Sylvia screamed out, followed by her brother.

“I hate this song.” Harry whispered to himself as the twins sang along, loudly, and played with their dolls.

 

Harry was more than grateful when the song was over with and the twins decided that they wanted to eat.

It was hard to just stop somewhere and get the kids something to eat, especially when Harry refused to put harmful chemicals and foods into his children. He only fed them the most natural and healthy foods he could,. So, Harry carefully reached over and grabbed two bags of healthy Amish cookies, that Mary had taught him to make, from the passenger seat. They were simple little cookies, and they were safe for young children.

Harry reached back and tossed the bags on Sylvia’s lap. “Give one to your brother.” Harry instructed the two year old.

Sylvia nodded and handed the other bag to her brother, who opened it up and began to munch on the cookies as quickly as possible.

“Don’t choke, sweetheart.” Harry told the two, knowing that Adam tended to eat a lot faster than he should.

The poor child has choked himself several times on food and it scared the shit out of Harry each and every time.

 

Both kids, surprisingly, were like the perfect mixture of both Harry and Louis. Adam looked more like his father, but acted more like Harry. While Sylvia looked more like Harry and acted more like Louis.

It was odd, but the perfect mixture.

Harry smiled as he heard both kids eat their cookies and drink their water from their sippy cups. The two babies really have grown a lot.

Harry could still remember the day he brought them home. He brought them home a few weeks after they were born. They kept him up all night for months. And he couldn’t really get his school work done because he was staying up all night with the kids, then he was up all day with them. And when he had a job, he was working as well as being a student and a single parent, as well as a teen.

But now, Harry was nineteen years old and he finally had saved enough money to drive down to the Amish community and find his husband. He hoped and prayed every single moment that Louis was still there, that Louis would accept the twins into his life, and that Louis would accept Harry back into his life.

Harry missed his husband. He also missed other’s from the community, like Mary, Ruth, Jazmin, Jacob, and many more. Everyone there has really become like family to him.

  
  


“Potty.” Sylvia told Harry when he was in the middle of no where. Literally.

He had asked the twins if they had to go to the restroom twenty minutes or so prior, when they were passing some gas stations and stores.

Neither child had to go.

“Me too!” Adam exclaimed, raising his hand up.

Harry sighed, knowing that he had less than five minutes to find a place to let the twins use the restroom or they would go in their underwear.

The twins were potty trained a few months ago, they both started when they were about one.

They have only had a few accidents, but Harry didn’t want them to have an accident in his car.

“Can you hold it? Cross your legs for mummy? We’ll be at the hotel soon.” Harry told the twins.

If Harry drove quickly enough, he could make it to the hotel that he had reserved in about fifteen minutes. He would have to speed to get there soon.

“Now, muh!” Sylvia whined. Harry just took a deep breath and nodded his head, pulling over to the side of the road.

“I really hope no one drives by.” Harry whispered as he got out and went to get Adam out before getting Sylvia out on her side.

Harry helped the two two year olds use the restroom on the side of the road before he handed Sylvia a napkin so she could wipe herself and helped them dress again. He opened the back passenger door and let Adam in first so he could go over to his car seat, which was behind Harry’s seat.

“Thank you, muh!” Adam thanked Harry before running to the middle of the SUV, squeezing some of the Germ X on his hand before he went to sit in his own seat.

Sylvia did the same, getting some of the Germ X before sitting in her seat, waiting for Harry to buckle her up.

Harry walked over to Adam’s side of the SUV, after buckling Sylvia up, and buckled him up before he got in the driver’s seat and started the SUV again.

Harry drove for thirty minutes, going the speed limit, before he reached the hotel that they would be staying in.

Harry parked his SUV and helped the kids get out, giving them each their backpacks and dolls for them to carry in the hotel.

“Muh! Loaves!” Adam exclaimed, pointing at the suitcases in the back of the SUV.

Harry laughed and grabbed his hand before shutting all of the doors and locking them, then grabbing Sylvia’s hand.

“Baby,” Harry began. “We will get our clothes when we check in.” Harry promised, gently squeezing both of his children’s hands.

“Oh.” Adam just simply stated as his mouth made an ‘o’ shape. It stayed that way until they walked into the hotel and up to the front desk.

 

“Why does that boy have a doll? And wearing pink?” Harry heard some kid ask as he checked in.

Harry simply rolled his eyes as the mother spoke.

“His daddy doesn’t care about him.”

And that pissed Harry off. And it obviously upset Adam, the little boy was starting to cry.

Harry turned away from the young man at the desk and glared at the mother.

“My son has a doll because he likes playing with it. I will not force a gender on my child like you clearly are, having your son dressed all up in some ridiculous outfit, forcing him to like sports.” Harry told the woman.

The woman scoffed and looked at Harry. “He likes sports.”

“And my son likes pink and dolls. He likes what he likes, just as your son likes what he likes. So do not sit there and tell some lie about me to your child, especially when you don't know who I am. I care about my children, which is why I don't force my children to play with one type of gender toy or the other, or force my children to wear something because it is associated with their gender.” Harry told the woman, who just narrowed her eyes at Harry. Both Adam and Sylvia were hiding behind Harry’s legs, gripping onto Harry’s tight pants as best as they could, as this conversation took place.

“He’s going to be one of those sissy boys.” She spat, her voice full of venom and disgust.

Harry just smiled sweetly at the woman. “I am one of those sissy boys, and if my son wants to be a sissy boy, then dammit, he will.” Harry told her, smiling as politely as he possibly could.

“Sir.” A small voice whispered from behind Harry.

Harry turned around, looking at the man behind the desk.

“Here’s your key. And your card back. You’ll get your recipe tomorrow morning when you check out. Check out is at eleven and we serve breakfast from five until ten.”

Harry smiled and nodded as he reached up and took both of the cards, the key and his credit card.

“Thank you so much.” Harry thanked the young man as he handed the key to Adam and pocketed the credit card. Harry picked both kids up and held them on his hips.

  
  


When Harry had successfully brought in one of the suitcases of clothes into the hotel room, he bathed both of the twins and let them play, after he had fed them some of the food that he had brought along with him. He was really happy that he had learned how to make so many Amish dishes that wouldn’t ruin or necessarily need to be re heated or cooled.

When the twins were dressed in their nightclothes and had their teeth brushed, Harry put them to bed and sang them a song that he remembered from service at the Amish church. He sang this song, and a few others that he remembered, to them every night and every time he could when they were going down for their naps. Harry didn’t really know what the words meant, but he loved the songs and the songs put the kids right to sleep.

Harry made sure that the door and windows were all locked before he hopped into the shower, leaving the bathroom door open so he could hear if anything was to happen to the two toddlers, or if the two toddlers needed him. He has done this ever since the kids came home, even if someone was watching them. That nightmare he had at the hospital really messed him up. He was too scared to leave his babies alone.

Harry’s shower lasted just a few minutes, he washed up and got straight out. After his shower, he dried off and put some clean night clothes on before he turned the television on and turned the channel to something that he hasn’t seen since the night he was kidnapped almost three years ago.

And just like that night, the news reporter was talking about Louis.

_“It seems as if Louis Tomlinson just won’t stop. Police aren’t necessarily one hundred percent sure that this is his doing, though. But, more and more boys have been taken within the past two and a half years. And the boys are only kept for a few days before they are dumped off somewhere, too drugged up to even remember their own names._

_Things have seemed to have gotten worse since Louis’s kidnapped victim, Harry Styles, had arrived home and moved into a secret location with his family and close friend, Sam, who was also kidnapped when Harry was._

_We haven’t had any word on Harry or Sam since they were found and taken to the police station. Neither Harry nor Sam have said anything about where Louis is or what all he did to them._

_According to police documents and the doctor’s reports, all of the boys since Harry, and including Harry, have been raped and abused in more than one way._

_And just a few hours ago, an eleven year old boy was taken from his home while his parents went out to the store, only expecting to be gone for ten minutes or less. Louis hasn’t stopped with the arson, it seems as if that is his signature move in all of this._

_A reward has been placed for anyone who has any information on where Louis and this eleven year old boy, Cole, are.”_

There was a picture of the little boy. He looked so small, so young. Harry really did hope that nothing happened to Cole. He looked too innocent.

_“Cole is the youngest that Louis has taken, and police fear that Cole will not be able to handle the high drug dosage that all of Louis’s victims have been given. Please, if you know where Cole and/or Louis are, please call your local police station or call the number on the screen.”_

Harry turned the television off and pulled his phone out of his pocket so he could text his mother, telling her that they were going to bed and he’d keep in contact whenever he could.

Harry was now determined to get to Louis, even more than before, and stop him from hurting this young boy, and any more young boys. Harry would do that, even if it meant that he would make the two day trip ahead of them a one day trip, driving non stop.

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 2,800 words. I honestly think that this is one of the longest chapter I have ever written.
> 
> Not too much happens in this chapter. Well, kind of.
> 
> Anyways. Things are coming to an end, not many more chapters left to go.
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, fan, kudos, tell a friend, post on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, MySpace, etc.
> 
> :)
> 
> Haha.
> 
> Tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes.
> 
> I will try and fix any mistakes, grammatical errors, spelling errors, story errors, nay like that, as soon as possible.
> 
> I love you all so very, very much.


	16. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE, UNDERAGE, PHYSICAL ABUSE

 

 

Harry got the kids up bright and early the next morning. They all ate, washed up, brushed their teeth, and then got dressed before they had cleaned up the room and left, all before eight o’clock. Harry got his receipt for the hotel room before they left. Harry wanted and needed to get to Louis before Louis hurt that little boy. Harry was terrified, scared that the little boy would die. He was only eleven.

Harry had put the kids in pull ups, that way he wouldn’t have to stop too many times throughout his drive. The kids didn’t like it too much, but Harry was at the point to where he didn’t care.

Harry drove, and drove, and drove. He was only stopping when he had to use the restroom and get gas, he changed the twins’ pull ups when he did that as well.

Harry got himself some coffee when it was nearing nine pm. He was supposed to have stopped and checked into the hotel, but he didn’t. They haven’t even really eaten since breakfast. They just had some snacks that Harry had brought with them.

Harry arrived to the Amish community at four in the morning. He was dead tired and he had bags under his eyes. He was nervous, scared, about how his husband would react to seeing them, mainly seeing the twins.

Harry pulled in next to the horses and buggy that Louis owned and turned the car off. Harry could see a light on in the house, so he figured that Louis was awake. He didn’t really know what Louis did in the winter, there was snow on the ground. And it was much colder here than it was where Harry lived and raised his children for two years.

Harry yawned loudly and tiredly looked back at the two babies in the backseat.

Harry could see some people looking out their windows at the SUV, but Harry couldn’t care. He needed to find Louis and that boy.

Harry got out of the SUV, leaving it on and the twins inside and locked the doors. They were sleeping and would sleep for hours. They had a rough day the previous day, waking up early and such. And they would be okay in the car, the heater was on.

  
  


~*~

  
  


“You worthless shit!” Louis exclaimed to the crying, naked child. The boy was so young, he had just began to hit puberty a few weeks ago.

“Stop crying, dammit!” Louis hissed to the boy, kicking his stomach.

Louis brought the bottle of moonshine up to his lips and took a large gulp. He seemed to have been doing this a lot for the past few years; drinking, getting high, fucking young boys, things like that. And it was all because of that fucking sixteen year old, curly headed little boy. Stupid fucker.

“It’s your fault, you know that, right?” Louis told the kid, who was unable to see or speak because of the blindfold over his eyes and the panties that were taped into his mouth, they were Harry’s panties. The boy’s arms and legs were tied like one would hog tie a hog.

Louis took another gulp of the moonshine. “He’s gone and it’s your fault.” He mumbled before he sat the, almost empty, bottle of moonshine down on the table, right where that lamp used to be. The lamp that Harry had taken with him when he ran.

Louis opened up the drawer and pulled out a long syringe, full of the drug. It seemed as if he gave more and more each time he had a new boy. It didn’t really bother him at all. He didn’t have the one boy he wanted.

Louis couldn’t find Harry anywhere. The kid just disappeared. And that pissed Louis off even more. He went to Harry’s home, he had done some research to find out where Harry had previously lived, and took the eighteen year old boy who had lived there instead. Seemed as if the Styles family had moved. So, Louis took the boy and burnt the house down.

Louis then proceeded to drug the boy and use him like any other boy he had taken, but maybe just a bit worse. Louis used the boy as a fuck toy, a punching bag, a piss pot, anything he wanted.

Louis dumped that boy less than a week later by a river. The boy was naked and extremely drugged up. Louis really didn’t give a single flying shit.

After that, Louis continued to search for Harry, but he took a new boy at least once a month. He was really running out of boys to take. People were taking their kids with them when they went somewhere. They were staying home. They had damn dogs. They had fucking security systems. It was shit. And it was hard. Louis just wanted that fucking panty wearing, baby loving sissy boy back.

Why? Louis honestly didn’t know. He didn’t know why he would ever want a boy back this much. The alcohol, drugs, nor boys would work when he wanted to forget the fucking boy. The boys weren’t innocent enough. They didn’t seem to be innocent enough to make up for Harry leaving, which was why Louis went really, really young this time.

But, who in their right mind would leave an eleven year old boy at home alone, especially when a serial kidnapper was out and about? It didn’t seem to make sense to Louis, but whatever, right?

Louis didn’t care. By the looks of things when Louis had taken this boy, the family didn’t have a lot of money. They couldn’t afford a security system. Their dog wasn’t much of a dog, it was like a little rat. Louis hated chihuahuas. He didn’t kill the damn dog, though. He let the stupid ankle biter go before he set the house on fire.

“You are so tiny, so adorable, so innocent.” Louis whispered to the boy as he brought the syringe over to the boy. “I’m going to ruin you.” He whispered as he bent down and roughly took the blindfold off.

Louis smiled so wickedly at the young boy as he tossed the syringe onto the bed. “I want you to feel me ruin you.” Louis told him.

Louis untied the boy’s legs some, then retied them to where his legs were spread some. Louis was going to ruin this boy, destroy him, make him cry even more than he was at this moment.

Louis reached under the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. He had gotten a shit ton of condoms from the eighteen year old who had lived in Harry’s old house. The teen had a lot of condoms, as did the teen’s older brother and father.

Every house, or so it seemed, that Louis went to now, he took condoms and lube. It was a lot messier without condoms and the lube worked a lot better than the oil he used to use.

Louis looked into the boys eyes, which were full of fear and terror as Louis undressed himself.

Louis lubed up two fingers and shoved them up into the eleven year old boy, one by one. Louis was not being gentle, he didn't care if he hurt this boy. Louis had lost all emotions years ago. He didn’t care about this boy or any other boy in the world. Just that fucking boy who left him two and a half years or so ago.

Cole was sobbing into the panties. He was in pain and he was so scared. He didn’t want to be a big boy. Being a big boy was the reason he was left home alone for those few minutes while his parents went to the store. Now, he was here.

Louis roughly grabbed the child’s face and gripped his chin, squeezing as hard as he could, when the child had closed his eyes.

“Keep those eyes open, watch me ruin you.” Louis drunkenly told the child. “You will stay awake and take this, you fucking sissy bitch.” Louis spat.

The child kept sobbing into the panties as Louis roughly somewhat prepped him up.

Louis tossed the child’s face to the side and grabbed the condom, opening it up. He put the condom on and poured some lube on his cock before he lined himself up and grabbed the child’s legs so he could have something to hold onto.

Without much preparation, or lube, Louis quickly thrust himself up into the extremely tight hole. Louis moaned loudly at how tight the child was. He was so tight, it was actually kind of painful for Louis.

Louis began to fuck into the eleven year old, not giving him much time to adjust to the massive cock inside of his tiny body. Louis looked down at the kid’s stomach, seeing the out line of his cock through the little boy’s stomach as he fucked the kid. The boy’s tiny dick, the dick looked more like a fucking clitoris, was soft. The boy didn’t like this and that made this more pleasurable for Louis.

Soon, Louis came into the condom and fell on top of the boy. That was when he noticed that the child had passed out from pain.

Louis laughed and pulled out of the boy’s bleeding hole, looking at it as he took the bloodied condom off and tied it up, tossing it to the side.

The boy’s hole was ripped and bloodied. It was absolutely perfect, in Louis’ opinion.

“I might just keep you. Fuck, look at that pussy of yours.” Louis whispered to the kid as he admired the bloody and torn hole. Louis didn’t really remember this kid’s name, he didn’t care either. But, Louis did like how this kid looked down there. He was a nice little sissy boy.

He looked much like Harry, Louis discovered as he stood up and looked at the passed out, wrecked boy. The kid had tight curly hair, he looked so innocent, so beautiful. Just like Harry.

 

Louis stood up when he heard a car? Why would there be a car around here?

Louis shook his head, thinking that he was just hearing things during his drunken state.

Louis walked into the kitchen and grabbed the picture of water and a cup. Water was what he needed right now. He was still hearing that car. There was no way that there was a car here. It was early, early morning and this was an Amish community. No one around here had a damn car. Well, some did, but they didn’t drive it around the community, or park in front of someone’s home.

Maybe it was the cops? Maybe they found him?

That couldn't be it. There were no sirens, no flashing lights. So, it wasn’t that.

Louis just drank his water and tossed the cup into the bucket full of dirty dishes. Those would be cleaned later.

Since Harry had left, Louis had boys and girls do things for him, try to get Louis to like them, just like they did before Harry. It was like Harry had not even existed to some of them.

Jacob and Mary had asked about Harry a lot. A lot more than others had.

In fact, they had asked about Harry just a few days ago, before Louis left to find another boy and get rid of the one that he did have.

When Jazim, Jacob’s daughter, had turned three or something and Louis went to her birthday celebration, like he did every year, and Jacob had asked about Harry a thousand and one times. Finally, Jacob’s husband had put the pregnant, again, sissy boy into his place. That didn’t stop Jacob from asking about Harry, though.

It pissed Louis off.

And Mary wasn’t much better. The old bat kept asking about Harry, asking what Louis had done to Harry, where Harry was, things like that.

Her husband had her realize that she wasn’t to intrude, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t ask. Thankfully, the two only asked about once a week now, not once a fucking hour.

Louis jumped when he heard a knock on his door, his thoughts on how much he despised the two people Harry managed to befriend before he left were now gone.

“The fuck?” Louis mumbled, rubbing his face before walking to the door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 2,000 words. I hope it’s okay.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Tell me what you think.
> 
> This is coming to an end. :(
> 
> I don’t know exactly how many chapters are going to be left. Maybe one or two and then an epilogue? I’m not sure.
> 
> There will NOT be a sequel to this story, though.
> 
> Please, comment, subscribe, kudos, vote, fan, tell a friend, etc.
> 
> I love you all so very, very much. :)
> 
> Thank you for being so perfect and amazing.
> 
> I will update as soon as I can.
> 
> And have a Happy New Year! This year is almost over! Just a few more hours here and it won’t be 2014 anymore. :(
> 
> Anyways, I love you!
> 
> I hope that you all have had a great year! And an even better year next year! :)
> 
> (Gosh, time flies, man. :()


	17. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LAST CHAPTER, RAPE

 

Harry stood by the door, nervous. He heard an annoyed ‘hang on’ before some shuffling and moving around.

Looking behind him, Harry saw that his two little babies were still sleeping in their car seats. He was happy that the two babies were still asleep. The SUV was still running and the heater was on, so they should be okay.

Harry turned back around when he heard the door open.

“What?” Louis greeted the nineteen year old, looking him up and down. “Can I help you?” Louis added.

Harry just bit his bottom lip, still nervous. Louis didn’t recognize him. Harry didn’t know if he should be happy or upset about that. He was more upset than anything, if he were to be honest.

Louis stole Harry’s virginity, made Harry fall in love with him, made Harry his husband. And he didn’t remember Harry?

Harry just cleared his throat and sighed. “Hello, Louis.” He whispered.

Harry had grown up a lot since being here last. He was taller, taller than Louis, his voice was deeper, his hair longer, he was toned, he didn’t look like an innocent little child. But, he thought that Louis would still recognize him.

“Do I know you?” Louis asked, leaning against the door.

Harry frowned even more and looked back at his SUV for a brief moment before turning back to Louis.

“Yes, um. Harry…” He began. Louis just looked Harry up and down. “Harry Fisher.” Harry added.

“What are you doing here? You left me.” Louis told Harry, his voice hard and his eyes narrowing.

 _Harry came back? Why?_  Louis thought.

“I missed you, Louis. I, gosh, I love you!” Harry whispered. “I know you don’t like me saying that or knowing that or whatever, but I do! I love you! I left because I had to, Louis, believe me, I would have stayed, but I couldn’t let you hurt them.” Harry told Louis, his words coming out in a rush.

“Them who, Harry?” Louis asked the teen. Nearly three years really did make a difference with Harry. Louis still couldn’t believe that this was Harry.

“Our babies.” Harry answered.

Those two words nearly killed Louis. _Babies?_  Louis thought. He had babies? That could not be possible! Harry could not have been pregnant! Harry wasn’t even there for three months! He couldn’t have been pregnant, yet, he had gotten pregnant.

Louis looked behind Harry and noticed the two kids in the SUV. Dammit.

“Fuck.” Louis mumbled as he rubbed his face. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down some. Harry had had his children. Harry had gotten pregnant and left so Louis wouldn’t hurt them? Even from a distance, Louis could tell that those babies were his and Harry’s.

“Get them in the house, Harry. Fuck. It’s freezing out there.” He told Harry as he moved to slip on some shoes. It was cold and Louis was just wearing a thin shirt and some pants.

“Thank you, Louis.” Harry thanked Louis as they walked to the car.

“It’s okay, Harry.” Louis mumbled as he walked to the back of the SUV and opened it when Harry unlocked the doors. “I wish you didn’t leave me.” Louis honestly told Harry as Harry turned the car off.

Harry just nodded and moved to carefully get Adam out of his seat.

“Just grab the polka dot bags? There should just be two? You get one, I’ll get one?” Harry told Louis. “We can get the rest later?” Harry suggested.

Louis just grabbed one of the polka dot bags and handed it to Harry. “I’m guessing you want me to get the other one?” Louis asked, talking about the other toddler in the car, as he put the second bag on his shoulder.

“Please.” Harry told Louis, letting Adam’s head fall on his shoulder.

“Her name is Sylvia, Sylvia Louise Tomlinson.” Harry told Louis. “This is Adam, Adam William Tomlinson.” Harry told Louis, smiling at his two babies.

Louis just nodded and looked down at the girl, who was now in his arms. She didn’t do much moving around in Louis’s arms. She was snoring, though.

“She snores like you.” Louis mumbled as he adjusted the two year old in his arms.

Harry blushed and nodded. “My mother said the exact same thing.” He whispered as they made their way back to the house, Harry locked the doors to the SUV on the way.

Louis just hummed and led Harry to the guest room. “You guys can stay here for the day, or night, or whatever. Until you leave.” He told Harry as he laid Sylvia down on the bed.

Harry looked at Louis and nibbled on his bottom lip. “Um, I was, um, wondering if, um,” He stuttered.

Louis just rolled his eyes and dumped the bag on the bed.

“I’m going to bed, Harry.” Louis told Harry.

Harry quickly laid Adam down beside his sister and reached out for his husband.

“Where’s Cole? Did you hurt him?” Harry asked. Eleven was far too young for something to happen to him.

By the smirk on Louis’s face, Harry sighed. Louis did something to the boy.

“He’s perfect. Best, and tightest, I have ever had.” Louis told Harry.

Harry just nodded and looked down at his feet. He didn’t notice Louis’s face fall a bit at Harry’s tears. Harry just heard Louis walking off.

Harry shut the door when he was sure that Louis was gone. Harry was tired and he knew that he would be up in just a few hours anyways. He would be woken up by two two year olds, who would be hungry and wondering where they were and were wanting to play.

Harry stripped down to his panties and laid down beside the two kids, holding them as close as he could.

Harry fell asleep quickly, not really dreaming. He just slept.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Louis was laying in his bed, the eleven year old tied up beside him. He couldn’t sleep. He has been just laying in the bed for over an hour. It was almost six in the morning, according to the position of the sun shining in the window.

Louis finally got his boy, his husband, his sixteen year old, his innocent little Harry, back. But, Harry wasn’t the same. Louis didn’t like that. Harry wasn’t limpy. He wasn’t small. He wasn’t _innocent_.

For over two years, Louis has wanted that innocent little boy back. Now, Harry was back and he wasn’t the Harry that Louis wanted. Louis felt bad for Harry, he really did. And he felt bad for those two children that he had helped produce.

Louis didn’t want this Harry. He wanted the innocent little Harry or no Harry.

Louis heard some quiet little whispers come from the room across the hallway and sighed when he heard Harry’s, now, rough voice. Louis didn’t like it.

“Muh!” Louis heard a loud set of squeals, followed by some giggling and Harry’s voice.

“My babies! Want breakfast?” He asked them.

Louis sighed and turned to look at Cole. The kid was still passed out.

“Aches!” One of the two twins yelled before Harry shushed them, telling them that ‘mummy’s friends are sleepinig’. Louis could hear how sad Harry’s words were, but the two babies didn’t seem to hear the sadness in Harry’s voice.

 

Soon, Louis heard Harry in the kitchen, fixing breakfast just like he used to do two and a half years ago.

Louis just pressed a kiss to Cole’s innocent little face and closed his eyes, letting a few unwanted tears fall from them.

Louis was so confused. He had wanted Harry back for so long. The boy was here now, but he wasn’t the boy that Louis wanted. And he came with two extra human beings, who Louis did not want.

Louis did not like that at all.

  
  


~*~

  
  


“Muh!” Adam giggled as he sat on the floor of Louis’s kitchen.

Harry just smiled at his son as he played with his doll. Sylvia giggled and joined her brother, playing quietly.

“I’m almost finished cooking some pancakes!” Harry excitedly told the two, his voice still a whisper, though.

Harry smiled when he heard two more sets of giggles.

Harry had cleaned the two children and put them some panties and clothes on. Adam was just like Harry with his choice of underwear. Adam wanted to be like his sister and mother, he wanted to wear panties. Harry wasn’t going to force his son to wear something that he didn’t want to. Harry did try to get Adam to wear some boy underwear though. Adam just refused.

All three of them were dressed, Harry in the same clothes as when he arrived, and bathed.

Harry was making breakfast, just like he did when he lived here. He really did miss this place. He was so happy to be back. He just wished that Louis would let them all stay here and be a family.

But, Harry could tell that Louis didn’t want him anymore. Louis looked at him differently now. Harry loved the way Louis used to look at him, now Louis just looked at him like any other person, not like someone who he wanted.

It sucked.

 

When Harry finished cooking, he fixed the two babies some food on a plate and he fixed Louis a plate, not knowing if he should fix a plate for Cole.

Harry walked down the hall, his ears more on his two children than anything else.

Harry just opened the door to Louis’s bedroom, his mouth opened to say something. Harry really wished that he would have knocked or listened to what noises were coming out of Louis’s room. If he would have done that, then he would have walked away instead of walking in on Louis fucking Cole.

Cole’s little body was folded in half and his arms were still tied to the bed. The child was just now waking up and he had tears falling from his closed eyes.

Louis’s hands were gripping Cole’s small legs, Harry could see the forming bruises from where he was standing.

Even though Harry hated what he was seeing, he couldn’t look away as he watched the love of his life fuck someone else.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Over 1,700 words. :)
> 
> This is the last chapter. There will be one more chapter like thing, the epilogue, coming soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I really enjoyed writing this story.
> 
> I love you all so much!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, commenting, fanning, subscribing, following, voting, kudosing, everything!
> 
> I can’t believe this is one part from being over!
> 
> I think I might cry! :(
> 
> Please vote, comment, kudos, fan, follow, subscribe, etc.
> 
> And please tell me if there are any mistakes and I will try to fix them ASAP!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you! :) <3


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS, EDITED CHAPTER

Harry could still remember the day he called the cops on Louis. Even though that day was well over forty years ago. Harry hated seeing Louis go off like he was, he hated the look on Louis’s face when the cops showed up at the door.

 

_Harry could not believe what he had just seen. He had witnessed Louis **rape**  a young boy. Harry was frozen, unable to move an inch, not until Adam began to run down the hallway to him. Harry did not want his son to see what was going on in that room. Adam was too young and innocent to see that stuff._

_So, Harry shooed Adam away, telling him to go back into the kitchen as he quickly walked into the bedroom that he and the twins had slept in the night before, well a few hours prior really._

_“Hello, 911, what is your emergency?” The operator answered._

_“Yes, hello. I am at the Amish community down about ten miles away from Stansville, and Louis Tomlinson is here with Cole.” Harry quickly, and quietly, told the woman._

_“Louis Tomlinson?” The woman asked._

_“Yeah. Louis Tomlinson. He just, he just raped Cole.” Harry whispered, tears running down his cheeks._

_“Police are on their way, sir. Where exactly is he?” She asked Harry._

_“He’s in the house with the SUV in front of it.” He whispered._

_Harry was told to stay on the phone, so he did._

_“Harry, Adam says that he wants some syrup!” Louis called as he walked into the room._

_Louis froze when he saw Harry on the phone._

_“Who are you talking to?” Louis asked._

_“Is that him? Louis Tomlinson? Are you okay, sir?” The woman on the phone asked, firing the questions at Harry quickly._

_“I’m okay, and yes it is.” He told the woman on the phone before he turned to look at Louis. “Adam can’t have syrup.” He mumbled. “And it’s no one, Louis.”_

_Harry really did hope that Louis bought it, that it wasn’t anyone on the phone._

_Louis narrowed his eyes at the nineteen year old mother of two and walked towards Harry._

_Harry was scared. Louis looked as if he could kill._

_“Harold, who the fuck are you talking to?” He asked, his voice low, which made it even scarier for Harry._

_Harry just gulped and shook his head before hanging up, ignoring the woman’s pleas for him to stay on the line._

_“No one, Louis. Just my mum.” Harry lied as he walked up to the man, turning his phone off as he did so._

_Louis just nodded and looked at Harry._

_“Go tell your kid that he can’t have syrup.” Louis instructed Harry._

_Harry just sighed, but nodded and did as he was told to do. Harry didn’t want to upset the older man. Harry was scared of Louis. Louis has done some horrible things to a lot of people. Harry was not going to anger Louis to where Louis would hurt one of the twins._

_“Okay, and your breakfast is ready.” Harry told Louis, wanting to act like he didn’t just call the cops on his husband._

_Louis nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Harry let out a deep breath, one that he didn’t know that he was holding, and went to go and check on Cole._

_“Hey, bud.” He whispered as he walked into the room._

_Cole was still bound to the bed and gagged. The kid was crying and it broke Harry’s heart._

_“You’ll be safe, trust me. The police are coming. I can’t stay long, my babies are in there with him.” Harry whispered to Cole before he walked out of the room and to the kitchen._

_The two two year olds were just eating and giggling as they talked to Louis, who just ate his food and ignored them. Harry hated it._

_“I’m sorry, Louis. I love you.” Harry whispered to Louis._

_Louis just looked up at Harry, looking up from his plate. “What?” Louis asked, confused._

_That’s when he heard it. He heard officers at the door._

_“What is going on?” Louis asked Harry, his eyes growing wide with panic._

_Harry just pulled his kids closer to him, keeping them away from Louis._

_The door was forced open and men and women with guns came in. One of them tackled Louis to the ground and pressed his face down onto the floor._

_Louis wasn’t even struggling. He wasn’t even trying to get away._

_Louis let the officers man handle him, looking back at Harry through the open door as he was being shoved into one of the four police cars in the road._

_Many people, people who have trusted Louis with their own lives and their own children, watched in horror as the man was being arrested._

_Louis looked at Harry with such hatred and disgust, there was also a hint of sadness and betrayal in Louis’s eyes as he was being shoved into that police car._

 

Harry could still remember the day that Cole was taken to his home. He and Cole had been good friends, despite their age difference. Cole needed Harry and Harry was going to be there for Cole.

Cole was almost twelve when he had found out.

 

_"Hey, buddy." Harry whispered to the eleven year old boy in the hospital bed._

_Cole had been in the hospital for a few days now. He was put in here for tests and for some mandatory thing. Harry had come to be with him every single day, bringing the twins along. Harry had met Cole's parents, they seemed nice. They were hesitant of Harry at first, but Cole stated clearly that he didn't want Harry to leave him and that Harry had saved him._

_"Hi, Harry." Cole whispered. "Where is Adam and Sylvia?"_

_Harry smiled at the young boy and leaned back. "They are with your parents. Still eating. I wanted to come up here and talk with you." Harry told Cole._

_Cole just smiled and nodded. "I get to go home today." He told Harry. "And I can see my friends and play and go back to school!" He excitedly rambled._

_Harry just smiled and placed his hand gently on the child's arm. "Cole, buddy." Harry sighed. "Your friends, they might..." Harry began. "They might treat you differently." He quietly told the child._

_Cole furrowed his eyebrows and nodded sadly. "Oh." He whispered. "Why?" He asked Harry._

_"Because, you were... hurt." Harry quietly explained. "And you won't, you won't be going to school school anymore." He told Cole. "I'll be your teacher." He explained, smiling at Cole, hoping that Cole would be okay._

_Cole's parents had asked Harry if he could help home school Cole for them. They didn't want Cole going back to regular school and Cole needed Harry. Harry knew what it was like to be hurt like Cole was. They trusted Harry. Which was why Harry was the one telling this to Cole._

_"Will I ever be able to go back to school?" Cole asked, looking down at the hospital gown that he was wearing._

_"Maybe one day, buddy. When everything gets better." Harry told Cole, smiling at him._

_Cole just nodded and sighed._

_About an hour later, Cole was discharged from the hospital and sent home. Harry would go to Cole's house every day for schooling, and Cole's parents would pay Harry a little bit for his troubles._

_Harry even managed to get a small place next to Cole's new home, so he would be living next door to the boy._

 

The day that Cole came to Harry, crying his eyes out, because he was pregnant was another day that Harry would never, ever forget.

 

_It was a Saturday morning when it happened. Harry was fixing breakfast for his kids when Cole banged on the door, loudly might one add. Harry placed the pancakes down on the plate and went to open the door._

_Cole was crying and immediately hugged the nineteen year old's waist tightly. Harry didn't know what was going on, but he hugged the, now, twelve year old back._

_"Coco!" Sylvia squealed as she ran into the area, seeing her uncle 'Coco' at the door._

_Harry just held the boy and pulled him into the house, shutting the door after they were inside._

_"Cole, where are your parents?" Harry asked. Cole was never left alone anymore. So, Cole coming over like this did worry Harry some._

_"Sleep." Was all Cole managed to say while he sobbed into Harry's bare chest._

_Harry just rubbed Cole's back and kissed his head._

_When Cole finally calmed down some, Harry had sent Cole's mother a text, telling her that Cole was over at his place. Harry didn't want them to worry._

_"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked. The twins were eating, so it was just the two of them in the living room._

_"I, I had a friend buy me a test." Cole whispered._

_Harry just furrowed his eye brows. He did remember seeing some of Cole's friends. They would come over and play with the twins a few times._

_"What kind of test, Cole?" Harry asked._

_Cole just sniffled and rubbed his face._

_"Cole, buddy, what's wrong? What kind of test?" Harry asked._

_Harry was getting concerned for the preteen._

_"I'm pregnant, Harry. I'm pregnant." Cole cried, falling into Harry's arms again. Harry just held the little boy and pressed reassuring kisses to Cole's head._

_Harry couldn't help but feel as if this was his fault._

 

Thankfully, Cole and the little baby both survived the pregnancy.

Cole named his little girl Jasmine, somewhat taking Jacob’s daughter’s name.

 

Harry could remember the day that Louis called him from prison, begging him to bring his children down so he could see them. Louis was in prison for four years when that happened.

So, Harry did. He and Cole both went to the prison and visited with Louis, who had one hand chained to the chair so he couldn’t do anything to hurt the kids or Cole, or Harry.

 

_Harry had just put the twins to bed. It was late at night and the six year olds didn't want to go to sleep._

_He groaned loudly when he heard the phone ring. He didn't notice the number on the caller ID, but it did say that it was a prison._

_Casually, Harry answered the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_Harry was greeted with an automated voice._

_"You are receiving a call from Benton Prison Facility. Prisoner" the automated voice said._

_"Louis Tomlinson" was said, it was Louis's voice._

_"Is calling you." The automated voice continued. "Press '1' to continue for a charge of 10 dollars a minute. Hang up if you wish to not speak to the prisoner."_

_Harry debated for a few seconds before he pressed '1'._

_There was some ringing before someone answered the phone._

_"Hello? Harry?"_

_Harry nearly died at the sound of Louis's voice._

_"Hello, Louis." Harry whispered, not wanting to wake his children up._

_"Hi, Harry."_

_There was a bit of a pause before Harry spoke._

_"Is there a reason you called, Louis? This is costing me." Harry informed Louis._

_"Oh, sorry, Harry." Louis apologised. "I'll just make this short, then, yeah?" He told Harry._

_Harry just hummed in response._

_"I want to see the kids again." Louis told Harry. "And you, please? Please let me see them? Just once?" Louis asked._

_Harry sighed and rubbed his face. "When are visiting days?" Harry asked._

_Harry was not going to keep Louis from seeing his kids. Louis asked to see them._

_"The first Saturday of every month. From three to five." Louis told Harry._

_Harry nodded and sighed._

_"Alright. I will bring the kids. I'll see if Cole wants to as well." Harry told Louis._

_"Cole?" Louis asked. Cole was sixteen now, Louis didn't understand why Cole would be coming._

_"You wanted to see the your children. You got Cole pregnant." Harry told Louis, his voice coming out rather harsh._

_"Oh. Well, um, okay. Thank you, Harry." Louis thanked Harry. "I'll see you when you get here."_

_Then the line went dead._

_It took three months for Harry and Cole to be able to take the kids all the way to the prison where Louis was being held._

_The two six year olds and the three year old weren't too fond of the long car drive. And to be honest, the two mothers weren't either._

_Harry had managed to convince Cole and Cole's parents, as well as Cole's boyfriend, to let Cole take Jasmine to see her father. Cole's boyfriend wanted to come along, but there was no room for him._

_Louis had gotten much, much older looking from the last time Harry had seen him._

_Louis had one arm chained to a chair, which was bolted to the floor, and two guards in the room, who were eyeing them all._

_Louis played with the kids, colored with them, and even spoke to Harry and Cole some, apologising for what he had done, before it was time for them to leave._

_Louis had hugged each of the kids, pressed a kiss to their heads and whispered that he loved them before they left._

 

That was the last time Harry had seen the love of his life. That was the last time he had heard from Louis. He did hear about Louis every now and then. Louis was serving a life sentence, no chance of parole.

Part of Harry hated himself for turning Louis in, but Harry knew that he had done the right thing.

Harry did wish that he turned Louis in as soon as he arrived home the first time. If he did, then there wouldn’t have been so many boys taking and hurt. Harry always felt as if it was his fault that those boys had been hurt like they were, especially Cole.

Cole was a parent at an extremely early age. Harry didn’t even think that the boy was able to get pregnant as young as he was, but he was pregnant. Harry had helped Cole as much as he could throughout his pregnancy and while raising Jasmine.

Now, Harry was close to sixty three, his two babies had babies, who had babies of their own. Both of his children had found lovers who loved them, stayed with them, cared for them. Harry couldn’t help but wish that he had that. Harry has never even looked at a man like he looked at Louis. And he never would look at a man the same way that he looked at his kidnapper. Even if that was when he was so young, so very young. Louis was the love of Harry’s life, other than his babies and their babies, and their babies.

It was hard, not seeing Louis or hearing from him. It hurt not being able to look at Louis’s face every day, not being able to hear his voice every day.

Harry did keep a picture of Louis, many pictures of the older man, who was seventy years old right now. He had an entire scrapbook of pictures of Louis. He even had some pictures photoshopped of him and Louis together, being a happy couple.

The day when Adam and Sylvia found those pictures, they thought that their mother had gone completely and totally insane. They were just turning eighteen when they found them, they had known about Louis and what he did to their mother and Cole. They hated Louis, and Harry hated that.

 

_"What the hell is this, mum?" Sylvia yelled to Harry as she stormed out of Harry's bedroom with a scrapbook in her hands._

_Harry sighed from the kitchen. "I don't know, Sylvia. And don't curse." Harry yelled back._

_Sylvia walked into the kitchen, where Harry was with Adam. The two of them were cooking. Sylvia was supposed to be getting ready for a date._

_"This!" She exclaimed, tossing the scrapbook onto the table. "This book! Filled with pictures of that... that thing!"_

_Adam was quick to wipe his hands clean and grab the scrapbook. His face hardened as he looked at the pictures._

_"Mum, why do you have this asshole filling up a scrapbook?"_

_"Adam, do not curse. And do not speak about your father like that, both of you." Harry told the two. "And what were you doing in my room, Sylvia? You are supposed to be getting ready for a date."_

_Sylvia rolled her eyes, making Harry want to slap her. "I needed some of your foundation. Adam was out and so was I." She explained. "So I was just going to get some and you had that out."_

_"Sylvia, Adam." Harry sighed. "You can't just hate him like you do. He's not as bad as people made him out to be. He's my husband and your father."_

_"He's not my father! He never will be! And he's not your husband! That isn't a real document!" Sylvia yelled._

_Harry was seeing red as he snatched up his scrapbook. "Go give me your phone, now, Sylvia. I'm going to text that boyfriend of yours and tell him that you are grounded for being disrespectful. You do not yell at me. You do not say things about your father like that. Do not." Harry told her. "Go! Now!"_

 

Not the best day in the household. Sylvia was so mad at Harry. Harry didn't care, though.

 

“I don’t know why we have to be here, mum.” Sylvia mumbled to Harry as she held her littlest granddaughter.

Harry just sighed and looked at the forty six year old woman beside him. “That is your father, believe it or not.” Harry whispered. “Cole and his family is even here.” Harry mumbled, looking over at his friend and Cole’s family. Cole had moved on, had more children with his husband.

“I hate that man, mum.” Sylvia whispered. “He did you wrong, Cole wrong, Jasmine wrong, Adam and I wrong.”

“He did not treat you or your brother, or Jasmine horribly, Sylvia.” Harry whispered. “He loved you. The day you all went to go see him in prison, he cried.” Harry whispered before he let out a rough cough.

Sylvia pat her father’s back with one hand before Harry continued.

“He loved you, Sylvia. You and your brother and sister.” He whispered. Harry and Cole had children from the same man, so, the twins and Jasmine were siblings. The twins were treated just like Jasmine was. Both Harry and Cole parented the three children.

“He did not. She whispered. “And I hate him, he has done nothing for me or my family.” She stubbornly whispered.

Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes before looking up at the front of the funeral home where Louis’s body was laid in a casket.

“I love him, Sylvia.” Harry whispered. “So much.” He told her before he let his oldest great grandson climb on his lap.

“I can’t believe he’s gone, Sylvia. I wish, gosh, I wish I didn’t turn him in. Maybe we all could have been a big, happy family?” He whispered.

Sylvia just sighed and shook her head as Adam came over with his own grandson in his arms. Adam, nor Adam’s husband, were very fond of being here. Harry hated that his own children felt so horribly towards their own father. It was not right, in Harry’s opinion. The kids didn’t know Louis. They only knew of him and they had no right to judge him without knowing him first.

 

Soon, Louis’s body was laid down in the ground and Harry was sitting down beside the headstone.

“I miss you, Lou.” Harry whispered to his love. “Gosh, I miss you.” He mumbled.

Even though Harry was old, he still knew that he loved Louis more than he could ever love any other man in the world.

“I’ll see you again, Louis. I promise.” He mumbled. “I don’t have much time left before it’s my time to go. I love you, Louis Tomlinson, so fucking much.” He whispered before he leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Louis’s headstone.

Harry grabbed his cane and pulled himself to his feet before looking back at Louis’s fresh grave and leaving.

 

Harry passed away that night, in his sleep.

But it was okay, he was going to be with Louis once again.

They would be young again.

Harry was innocent again.

And Louis wanted him again.

 

**~Finished~**

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is over. The end.
> 
> This is edited. Over 3,500 words.
> 
> But, it’s over.
> 
> Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Did it make you cry?
> 
> It made me cry. Haha.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, vote, kudos, fan, follow, etc.
> 
> :)


	19. Epilogue updated.

I had fixed the epilogue up some. Give it a read? Please? :)


	20. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	21. New Cover for Wattpad?

I need help. On Wattpad, I have two covers for this story. Mind helping me figure out which one to keep as the cover?


	22. ebooks-tree.com

I have some bad news. Someone, somehow, has posted four of my books on a website called ebooks-tree.com

I had seen someone post about books being posted on that site today, so I thought that I would check it out, not actually thinking that someone would post my stories on there without my permission.

The four stories that are posted on ebooks-tree.com without my permission are: Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, Jack Frost, Forever and Always (Larry), and Accidental Daddy. 

I have emailed the site and asked to have those four taken down. 

I would like to know who has done this. If you know who did this, or you did it, please tell me.

And if you have an account with ebooks-tree.com, please look up my AO3 username, plas95, and see if I am credited at all for my stories and if my author's notes are in the chapters.

Hopefully, those books will be taken down off of the site. 

And I would advise anyone to go to ebooks-tree.com and look up your AO3 username and your Wattpad username and see if your books are on there or not.


	23. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. :) I love you so much! :) <3


End file.
